Magic and the Supernatural
by Hard
Summary: She has become cold, lost and her eyes have seemingly been consumed by evil. But inside she has fallen in love, even though she is still hurting from the death of another. And even beyond this, her twin wonders if they will survive.
1. Prologue

Prologue

&&

The man silently crept up the granite corridor. He had been searching for years, listening to every rumor, studying anything that held any importance to the subject. And now, he thought he had finally found it. It had been built thousands, possibly millions of years ago. Somehow people had tunneled through the hard material to make a city in a cliff. Tunnels went in every direction and doors led to homes that had been abandoned. However the homes remained on the left side of the city, and it took him months to explore and map the entire area. The right was much different. It led to no homes, no places of dwelling, but seemed less abandoned than the rest. Instead most passages led to only dead ends. Those that did not led to torture chambers still filled with machines of pain. The walls were covered in designs and letterings that seemed important, but they were letters he had never seen before, that had never been discovered and recorded in all of man's history, until now. The farther in he went, the greater the sense of fear he felt. Something evil had once inhabited these tunnels, possibly the very evil that now left theleft side abandoned. Now he came to a door. The designs were gruesome and the letters written in blood. Though he could not read it, he felt he could understand it.

Here is the proof of the Darkness's victory

No longer will it sleep

Instead the forces of light will dwell

Here, in the bowels of Hell…

Here lies power contained

Here lies the power of the stain

Open the door to your heart

Let the Darkness rule supreme

With that, the door opened with a mighty wind and the man looked up to meet his doom. But instead, his gaze met up with an enormous chamber. It was a chasm with only a foot wide bridge to gap it. On the other side of the chasm, were bodies chained to the wall, solid as stone. Their arms were outstretched, like crucifixes. Their clothes were not of this time and their appearance held those of subdued power. Suddenly a piercing cry resounded and echoed across the chasm and low, chanting voices began there powerful song. A sphere of darkness appeared before them, swirling in abhorrence of the intruding presence.

"You have unleashed the darkness in your heart. The Gesendetes have awoken, give your body has sacrifice!" the figure within the darkness boomed.

The man looked up in terror as it whooshed down upon him. As the darkness began to confound his eyes, he looked up to see the figures breaking their chains as the chanting voices increased in volume and power. They glowed in either blue or red, but not both, as either water or fire began to consume them. Then one looked down into his eyes with a piercing stare as he was then consumed by the darkness.


	2. Paranoia

Paranoia

&&

"Harry Potter."  
Raither glanced over at her twin brother, Sehtiar, and saw the same look on his face that she also had. Confusion. She looked back at Harry again and saw that he was walking the long way up between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. Every eye was trained on him, some in anger, and some in confusion. The seconds ticked by like hours. Raither was also concerned. It would have taken some one powerful to confuse the goblet. No student would have been able to do so but the teachers probably could. But why would they put Harry's name in the goblet? As a prank? It seemed unlikely any one would go through all the trouble to put his name in for some kind of sick joke. To harm him? No matter how scary it sounded, it sounded more likely. There were those powerful enough that were out there that wanted him dead. She would have to watch Harry this year.

&&

Back at the Gryffindor Common Room, Raither and Sehtiar went over the whole thing with each other while every one else was celebrating the fact that Harry was in the Triwizard Competition.  
"I think some one is trying to harm him, somehow someone who works for Lord Voldemort probably got it in there." Sehtiar told Raither.  
"That is what I think. We are going to have to keep an eye on him. It seems to me that no matter how many times he tells people that he did not put his name in the goblet, they will not believe him."  
"Yeah, even Ron doesn't seem convinced. I am just thankful that Hermione does. This is going to be one difficult year."  
"If only there was a way…."  
"Without him thinking we were being just a little too caring? I do not see how that is possible. If we just tell him, it very well might be that he will not believe us. He is probably wondering and is confused, but to think that someone is trying to kill him? He would probably think that we were just paranoid."  
"We could try telling someone else."  
"Who? We could try telling Dumbledore, but other that him I do not know if there is anyone else we can trust. Any one of the teachers could have put his name in the goblet."  
"Well then lets try telling him."  
"Yeah? Well good luck with that. We do not even know where his office is, let alone the fact we do not know how to get to it."  
"There has to be something we can do."  
"There is. We can watch and hope that we are just being paranoid."  
As Raither got up to follow Sehtiar's lead to go to bed, she glanced concernedly over at Harry, who was having another butterbeer forced upon him.

&&

Raither tried to go to sleep, but felt unable to do so. Her thoughts turned to Harry and the first time she had seen him. She was walking down Diagon Alley after retrieving more money from Gringotts. She looked into Olivander's wand shop and there he stood, seemingly finding at last the wand for him, for there were many wands scattered on the floor and piled on the single creaking chair. She had paused, not knowing at the time that he was or what he had been doing completely at the Alley. She had then continued down to the inn where they were staying. Ever since then she had wondered who the unknown boy at the wand shop was and what he was doing. Would she ever meet him again? She would see him again fairly soon after that although she had no idea. She saw him again, standing at the train station. The lost look he had on his face nearly made her go up to him and ask if he needed any help. Thankfully, she had resisted the impulse and not gone up to him, for she was still too shy to ever do such a thing. And after that she had wondered many times if she would see him again and she now knew that he was the famous Harry Potter, the only living soul alive that survived an attempt from Voldemort to kill him. The irony. She had believed in miracles, but it seemed more that just chance or coincidence. But no matter how close, he was still very far away, constantly in mortal danger and no one else seemed to know of it. Except, of course, for the person trying to kill him. And who was it? Raither tried to think specifically of anyone that could kill him, but she just came up in dead ends. These were some of the things that she pondered as she eventually drifted off to sleep.

&&

Sehtiar was the only person Raither could really rely on. She couldn't really even rely on herself. Raither was shy and introverted while Sehtiar was more outgoing and content. Because of her personality, she was always nervous if he wasn't by her side, especially if there were a lot of people around. Her eyes, although may shine with innocence and purity, really held despair and insecurity. Her twin's, however, were more truthful in the way that they shown brilliantly with joy, laughter, and mirth. Ever since they had run away from the orphanage, they had relied greatly on each other, Raither more so than Sehtiar. Now they were here at Hogwarts, wondering how and who had gotten Harry's name in the goblet. Completely different than whom they once were, they were in a situation even more difficult than anything else.

&&

"Raither, you are taking this to a whole new extreme. Just stop thinking about it for a while! All we can do at this point is watch and hope, nothing more. Just calm down."  
"Maybe your right, but I cannot stop thinking about it. I am too worried."  
"Well stop. Everything will be fine."  
"I hope your right."  
This is what the first thing they had talked about the following day at breakfast.  
"Sheeze. I think you are taking this a little too hard. Is this because of Sam?"  
"I don't know. I suppose it could be."  
"Well stop worrying. Harry Potter won't go down easily."  
And with that they got and began walking to class.

&&

Nothing happened until Thursday, specifically Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It started with Professor Moody's clunking down the hall. Soon the door opened and in he came.  
"Put away the books."  
There was a scurrying as each student did so. The professor took attendance and then began again.  
"I have heard that you have done well in all aspects accept curses. In this you have fallen behind. There are some things that would not be taught until later in your years, but Dumbledore believes you can handle it. There are three curses that are illegal for a wizard to perform on another human being does anyone know any of them?"  
To everyone's surprise, Neville's hand flew into the air.  
"And your name is?" he asked Ron, nodding towards him.  
"Ron Weasly." He replied. "My dad told me about the Imperius Curse or something."  
"Indeed."  
Prof. Moody took a spider out and Raither saw a shiver go through Ron.  
Suddenly Moody exclaimed "Imperio!" and the spider began to tap dance and cartwheels at Prof. Moody's whim. The entire class laughed except for the Professor.  
"How would you like me to do that to you?" he asked gruffly and the whole class went quiet. "I could make it do anything. Drown itself, jump of a cliff, or stuff it down one of your throats."  
At this Ron gave a huge shudder.  
"Does anyone know any others?" he asked as he swept up the spider and replaced it to the box. Once again Neville raised his hand.  
"And your name is?" he asked of Neville.  
"Neville, Longbottom. There is one called the Crutacious Curse." He said in a small voice.  
"Yes. For this the spider needs to be bigger." He picked out a spider and enlarged it. "Crucio!" he cried and the spider flipped onto its back and began twitching. Sehtiar then looked over at Raither and saw that she was quite pale.  
"Are you ok?" he asked in a whisper.  
She looked at him and replied, "It is being tortured….. with…..intense pain….imagine." she looked away and down.  
Sehtiar thought that if Raither was not surrounded by a whole class of people she would have began crying.  
"Intense pain." Prof. Moody said and he looked up again. "You do not need knives nor screws to torture someone if you know this curse. Anyone know the last curse?" he asked.  
To her own surprise Raither raised her hand.  
"Yes, and your name."  
"Raither, Sameya. The killing curse is called Avada Kadavra."  
She had some of her color returned and she said it in a cold, grim and sad voice.  
"Yes indeed. The killing curse. The worse of the three."  
He took out the third spider and uttered the terrible words.

&&

Raither nearly cried. This was one of the worst things you could do. To kill without emotion or feeling. This is what made Voldemort such a danger and a threat. He could do this quite easily. He could kill one of his own without caring. When he cried out the killing curse the spider was completely smothered in death.

&&

Although Raither kept watched nothing happened for weeks as she could see. No one made any suspicious moves.  
"Perhaps you both were just being paranoid after all." She thought. "That would be good to know."  
Although this is what she hoped for, she still did not give up on her suspicions.  
"Raither, I would give up on it. Nothing has happened, and nothing will." Sehtiar told her one-day.  
"I only hope your right."

&&

Authors note: please review, even if you do not say anything, just the knowledge of someone reading this is appreciated. even a diss would be enjoyed.


	3. Dream

Dream...

&&

Raither suddenly woke up, shivers running races up and down her back. She did not know why but she had a persistent feeling of dread. She got up and slipped on her robes, checking to make sure her wand was still safely in one of the pockets. She silently walked down the corridor and down the steps to the Gryffindor Common Room. At last she reached the last step and peered around the corner. She nearly gasped. Two dementors glided around the room, seamlessly aimlessly. They saw her and began in her direction. She burst from the room out to the other corridors. She had never been so frightened in her life. In a panic she ran, if only to put distance between them and her. She glanced behind her to see them chasing her with great speed. She did not know where she was going. Running blindly, she knew not where she was going.

"_Run!"_

"_Where?"_

"_Any where."_

"_What of the others?"_

"_What others?"_

"_Should I scream?"_

"_Why waste your breath?"_

"_What should I do?"_

Suddenly she found herself trapped. She stopped and realized that she was in the dungeons. A solid wall looked back at her and no doors were unlocked around her. She turned around to see the dementor gliding slowly towards her. She ran toward the side, nearly running up the wall as she tried to get away. It began grabbing for her and every once of joy left seemed to vanish. Flashes of Sam's death went through her mind.

"No!" she yelled at it and she shoved it away. She stumbled forwards again and tripped when she reached the end of the corridor. She picked herself up and began running again, stumbling along at first.

After a few seconds more of running, a reasonable thought finally screamed for its attention.

"_Fight them."_

"_Fight them?"_

"_Fight them."_

"_How?"_

"_The only way possible."_

"The Patronous Charm." She whispered aloud.

Suddenly she changed direction and began running to the Great Hall. If she could get outside, perhaps she could fight them off. She had never made a complete Patronous, but she could always hope that this would be the first time. She stumbled out the door and onto the grass. She spun around once she had put several hundred feet between her and them. She summoned the happiest thought she could think of and shouted the charm, her wand extended before her. But no matter what she did, all she produced was a silvery mist. Soon she could feel her happiness being drained from her.

"No Sam please. Stay alive." She thought as she saw flashes of memories go through her mind once again. She continued to fight on, but it continued to get worse as her panic increased. Suddenly she tripped and fell backwards to the ground.

"Expecto Patronous!" She yelled one last time as a dementor swooped down upon her.

She then felt her soul leaving her……………

&&

"Did you hear?"

"Is it true?"

"Is she alright?"

"Was it a true dementor attack?"

Raither could not believe how fast the story spread. It was like a virus or a forest fire. Some of rumors weren't true, some of them were. She had to chuckle slightly at some of the stories that came from the truth.

"It is true, isn't it?" Sehtiar asked the following morning at breakfast.

"It guess it kind of depends on the story you heard." Raither replied.

"The basic story of a dementor dream is true, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I-

"And did you really run in your sleep?"

"Yes, but I-

"Where did you end up?"

"Outside, but I really don't want to talk about it. It was one of the most real dreams I have ever had. One of the most scary too. It still has a definite mark on my mind." Raither shivered slightly.

"Are you okay now?'

"I am fine now. I just think it was a bad dream. As you know, I have been known to walk in my sleep. It really is not that odd that I ran in my sleep."

"But to run through nearly all of the school? This isn't exactly the smallest place."

"That is true… but it was a very scary dream"

"True, true…"

&&

Nothing happened for quite some time once again. To Raither, this cycle began to grate on her nerves. Now she sat watching the first trial, having to say that she was definitely rooting for Harry. His performance, which she was watching this very moment, she thought to be the best. He had only received a small shoulder wound that he had received from the dragon. Then he went swooping down, and snatched the egg! Applause echoed from the audience, and she joined in, along with Sehtiar. The scores then went up and she was surprised to see that he had even received one ten, although Karakoff gave him a very biased four. Raither was relieved. Not much harm had come to him, although she doubted any would. This would be an enjoyable year.

&&

Raither entered the Common Room to see a similar celebration-taking place to the one after Harry entered the competition. But this time, Harry seemed more accepting to the praise. She looked into his eyes and could not help but chuckle. The emerald eyes sparkled brilliantly with happiness. She hoped his joy would last.

&&

Raither suddenly decided to admit to herself the truth. It had surprised her more than even finding out who Harry was. But she was falling for Professor Severus Snape. Ironic. She loved Harry and Prof. Snape, two people who hated each other. It was not always love, it started first with his eyes. They were like dark pits, but they held more that just a black color. But he hid very well, more than most people were able. Did he use---

"Oh stop it. Raither thought to herself. "I should be taking notes, not think about the teacher I should be taking notes from."

But she could not stop thinking about it, there was something unknown that attracted him to her. Something that she could not pinpoint, something about the way he did things. Or perhaps, what he did. This would be a mystery should would have to crack.

&&

Christmas. It was coming soon, and with it the Yule Ball. Raither and Sehtiar both were not planning to find any other dance partners other than perhaps each other. This was a time that Raither would greatly enjoy, and for more then one reason. This would be a time of remembrance. A sweet, joyous, time of remembrance.

&&

Sehtiar suddenly woke up in the middle of the night, and the night before Christmas! He looked at his watch and saw the time read 11:56. Tomorrow would be a beautiful day and he needed his sleep. He had been watching Raither for years, and she was never happy after Sam's death. She never smiled, or at least hardly ever. He hated to see her in this unhappy state. She had become unsure of herself. If he looked deep enough into her eyes, he could see her despair. Although her eyes sparkled otherwise, he was not deceived. Just one advantage to being a twin. Suddenly he began to hear singing. He looked at his watch and saw it read midnight. He got up, threw on his robes, and quickly walked to the window. He opened it, stepped out onto the thin ledge, and closed the window again. He now knew whom the singer voice belonged to. Raither. What the heck was she doing? He knew that most could not sing like this. He listened for a minute and realized what she was singing. It was beautiful. He understood, there was no way she could not sing this. He could not help but join in. Let them wonder, this was a song worth dieing for.

&&

As Raither stepped into the Great Hall with Sehtiar walking along at her side, she could not help but smile slightly at the decorations. They were beautiful, considering. Sehtiar looked over at her and she returned his smile. They sat down at one of the tables and Sehtiar at last asked her.

"You were singing last night, weren't you?"

"Yes. And you joined in."

"I could not help but to join in. It was beautiful."

"The credit is not mine."

"Nevertheless, I have to thank you."

"You are quite welcome."

"By the way, that is a gorgeous outfit."

"Thank you, yours is quite the same."

&&

The dance was wonderful. Sehtiar and Raither danced, but stopped after two to rest. Sehtiar then saw a girl sitting completely alone. He looked at Raither and she nodded. Raither knew what he was going to do, ask her if she wanted to dance. That left Raither free and she began to slowly walk around the couples dancing. Raither could not help but notice that Prof. Snape was not dancing. No, he sat alone, with the same look on his face that he always held. And, as always, disguised whatever emotion he truly felt.

"Should I?" she asked and thought to herself. She looked back at Sehtiar and saw him and the girl were talking animatedly. She then looked back at Professor Snape and saw that he seemed to be looking for someone. At this observation, Raither turned around and began walking to her seat again without giving a second thought to whom he was looking for.

&&

Authors note: I still make my futile request for reviews, compliments, and suggestions.


	4. The price of love

The price of Love...

&&

A crash of thunder awoke Raither in the middle of the night. She jumped up from her sleep, and felt thoroughly disgusted at herself for jumping at a bolt of thunder. She had heard it many times, why would this be any different? It was the paranoia. It was March now and she still felt it. No matter how much she begged herself to make it go away, she always felt this certain presence of death and destruction that seemed to loom around every corner, just to get at Harry. Sehtiar was right. This was because of Sam. She had let him down and he ended up dead. She could not bear for the same thing to happen to Harry. He had given her a little worry at the second trial, but he had ended up doing well. Raither got up and looked out the window, watching the rain pour down in sheets. Rather finally made up her mind and went to her cabinet. She pulled out a jacket, pulled it on and began making her way to the outside.

&&

Two close shaves, but she made it outside without being caught. She walked in the direction of the Quidditch area. She knew she was going to have a difficult time getting back to her dorm in dripping wet clothes, but for some odd reason, she didn't care. "Perhaps she would stay out the whole night and by morning they would be dry. Who knows?" She thought to herself. "She has become a risk taker, and a paranoid freak, all at the same time. And she is talking to herself in third person, perhaps she has at last lost herself." In a matter of minutes, she was drenched to the bone. She came at last to the locker rooms, and stood under the little shelter it gave. She took off her jacket and began ringing it out, water pouring out of it like a sponge. Once satisfied she put it back on and just gazed out across the grounds. "Why did she do it?" she asked herself. "Why did she walk out into the rain, get completely soaked and then just watch it come down, when she could have done it from the window?" she did not know, but she did not care either. Because suddenly fatigue overcame her and she fell asleep right where she was sitting.

&&

Raither woke up a couple of hours later to see that it was still raining as hard as it was. She suddenly ran out into the rain and began spinning around in circles, arms outstretched. She began to sing, the rhythm of the rain beating time to it perfectly.

Rain gently pattering on

Keeping the living alive

The thunder rages on

Giving life to the black sky

Rain falling on this thirsty ground

Patiently waiting for the truth to be found

Revealed in a mighty and holy flood

No matter the price in life or blood

May it come soon

Free thisshadowed life

Destroying the Night

Free all from all strife

Rain falling on this thirsty ground

Patiently waiting for the truth to be found

Revealed in a mighty and holy flood

No matter the price in souls or blood

What she did not know is that she was not alone.

&&

Raither suddenly sat up and looked around. The sun was just beginning to peep up and over the horizon. She stood up and checked the condition of her clothes. They were completely dry, but they were stiff and dirty. They felt like dirty socks after who had worn them for to long. She began walking across the dewy lawn, still not believing what she had done.

&&

"What took you so long?" Sehtiar asked her when she finally made it to breakfast.

"I took a walk." She replied solemnly as she began scooping up food.

"You took a walk." Sehtiar said, unbelief obvious in his voice.

"Yes." Raither replied, quickly glancing up at him before returning to her food.

"Sometimes you worry me." Sehtiar replied and took a drink of his juice.

"I should always worry you." Rather retorted.

"Thanks a lot. That is exactly what I want to be doing 24/7. Come on, spill, why were you so late. You usually arrive before I do."

"The truth is, I did take a walk. But it was in the rain. It took me a while to get the rain out of my clothes and my hair. Usually I would not care, but it would not be good if someone else found out that I had been walking around last night."

Sehtiar could not help but laugh.

"You went out last night while it was raining and walked around! How did you make it outside without being caught?"

"I listened hard and walked, or ran, silently."

Sehtiar chuckled again. "I never thought you would be the one to do such things. I thought I would be first, not you."

"For some odd reason, I felt that I had to go outside and feel the rain, not just watch it come down. I could not help myself."

"Well take care if you decide to do that again. I would hate to think what would happen if you were caught."

"I would probably be given detention by the one that would find me."

"Yeah, as if that would not be a problem."

"Well, it could be worse."

Sehtiar could only chuckle.

&&

"What is wrong with me?" Raither thought as she did her homework. "I can't concentrate and I have begun to walk in the rain in the middle in the night, something that could get me in big trouble. Something I definitely should not be doing." She banged herself in the head in disbelief. "Sheeze, the fact that I am in love with what people call "the greasy git" does not help. She sighed. "Will nothing here go right?" sighed as she at last put away her homework. She then took out a sketchbook, pencil and an eraser, items that proved difficult to put her hands on. Slowly, yet surely, lines began appearing on the page.

&&

It was at last finished. It had taken several hours but she had at last finished the drawing. She had not, at least yet, done anything so well. Each line and shadow was nearly perfect. Soon she may reach perfection. She had drawn herself in the middle while Harry was below and to the left and Professor Snape was above and to the right. In a silhouette was Sam, overshadowing them all. Giving the drawing one last glance, she at last put the sketchbook away. Tomorrow would be a long day. She did not know how prophetic that thought would be.

&&

Raither woke up the next morning to find a note lying on the cabinet. She was surprised to see that it was from Sehtiar.

"So I am not the only one that has been doing things she should not be." She thought with a slight smile.

She opened it up and began to read.

Dear Raither,

I do not know what is going on, but it seems to me that you are slowly drifting away. I know we do not see each other as much as we used to, but I would like for our relationship to still be as strong and as close as it ever was. If there is anything you want to talk about, I am still here, as I ever was, and always will be.

Sehtiar

Raither felt herself wanting to cry. He did not show this at all, even at breakfast. She was drifting away from him, but she could not tell him everything anymore. Ever since she came here, she has had to keep secrets from him, something they never did. But how could she tell her she was falling in love, with two people no less. He would think it was too soon, although it probably is. She would have to talk to him.—

&&

"Sehtiar?" she asked cautiously at her twin brother who looked like someone had died.

"Look, I am really sorry, I did not realize."

"It is alright. I am thinking that I was probably overreacting. I probably should not have written that letter. So, just forget about it."

Raither looked deep into his eyes, but he still did not look up at her.

"Is there anything else that is wrong?" Raither asked.

"No, excuse me. There is something that I need to do."

Raither watched him get up and leave, wondering what was wrong.—

&&

Raither glanced over at him while jotting down notes. He had spoken very little and he looked a little sad, an expression that had not changed from breakfast. She did not know what she could do for him, but when the first chance presented itself she would leap on to it with as much enthusiasm she could muster. She could not stand to see him like this, a person who was usual so content or happy looking like he had lost his best friend. And all because of what she was doing to him.

"Sehtiar, what have I done?"

&&

Raither soon found Sehtiar avoiding her. He could not at all points, but he did in any way he could. She could no longer take it and she asked him about it when she found the chance.

"Sehtiar, what is going on!"

He only looked at her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen on him. They still sparkled, but only because of the tears that threatened to leak out.

"I…"

He looked away, Raither wondering what is was.

"You remember the girl I danced with during the Yule Ball…"

"Yes?"

"She, is dieing…"

Raither was stunned; she did not know what to say. She had no idea that he had still kept in touch with the girl, much less that she was dieing."

"Dieing? Why?"

"She is trapped in the numbers of Voldemort."

"What!"

"And she has been hexed to a fatal state."

&&

Raither silently sobbed in her four-poster. This was not the kind of things that were supposed to happen to him. Maybe to her, but not him, and especially both at the same time. Perhaps love was not worth it, they had both been crushed by it, and now they could not help each other with both of them silently suffering alone. She visited the girl the hospital ward, but you could tell there was nothing that could be done. She was slipping away, no one knowing, and no one caring. Her only friend was Sehtiar, or at least that is what he told her. She was all alone while she fought for what was right, and no one bothered to reach out to her, to try to be her friend. How many people were like this, alone, with no friends to speak of? She once again finding herself taking out her sketchbook and seeing flowing lines begin to fill the page.

&&

Raither woke up, feeling drowsy. The lack of sleep was finally catching up with her. Reluctantly, she got and began getting ready, for what exactly, she was not sure yet. She was perfectly willing to wait before she found out.

&&

"Are you okay, Raither?" Sehtiar asked at breakfast.

"I would think that I should be asking you that. But yes, I'm all right. How are you?"

"I am fine now, I think…"

Few a few seconds, they said nothing as they stared at their food.

"Is there anything I can do?" Raither asked quietly.

"No, just you being here is enough."

Raither felt like crying again.

&&

The day dragged on slowly. She could tell that Sehtiar wanted to be anywhere else, but had nowhere to go. She herself wanted to return to the steely, cold self that could not feel nor portray any emotion. Perhaps this is exactly where she was going.

&&

Raither got out her sketchbook and began looking through the past drawings that she had done. She could see that she was improving, slowly, yet surely. Whether or not she ever truly be an artist was debatable, but her ability was good enough for her for now. It got her feelings on the page at least. It was a sort of journal, as well, it seemed. It was just filled with drawings and sketches instead of words. She was an all right writer as well, but sometimes strokes came faster than letters. She stopped at a drawing she did of Harry. It was the lost expression that he had held at the train station and she still got a little butterfly in her stomach when she saw it. It was amazing how much emotion a drawing could bring out. But soon she would have to stop this nonsense and forget both of them. She was not sure that love was worth the price.

&&

Authors note: I realize this is a little late but still needed. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, plotlines, etc. The next chapter will be getting closer the story I have in mind and with more action for those who have been waiting for it. Also, I make my futile request for reviews, compliments, and suggestions.


	5. Dead eyes, Dead Joy, and the near Dead r

Dead eyes, Dead Joy, and the near Dead return...

&&

Sehtiar was beginning to see it. They had both requested to be notified when Joy would die. Irony, her name was Joy and she had been killed without feeling any of it. Now as they watched her as her last few seconds were being lived out, Sehtiar could see that the dark, cold, heartless eyes were returning to Raither. He did not think she would react so badly, but it was apparent she was upset, even though she was doing a pretty good job at hiding it. He hoped that this was as far as she would go.

&&

Raither watched silently as Joy died. She knew that Sehtiar could see the emotionless state returning to her eyes. But unlike she knew he hoped it would only get worse. There was no going back. She could not afford to.

&&

Sehtiar glanced over at Raither from watching the third trial. The look had returned. Her black eyes no longer held any spark of joy. There was a spark, but it was a spark of evil. Her eyes portrayed no emotion and her jaw was set in grim determination. Even he did not know what she was thinking. It was as if there was this impenetrable wall that no one could get through. He hoped that it would soon come down.

&&

Raither silently watched the Third Trial. They all had gone in and had been in there for only a couple of minutes. She was so nervous she had a hard time hiding it. Suddenly she heard a scream and knew something was wrong. She got up and began dashing towards the maze.

&&

Sehtiar heard the scream and suddenly Raither got up beside him.

"Raither!" he called after her.

&&

Raither heard Sehtiar call after her, but she did not stop. Something was very wrong in that maze and she felt that Harry was in incredible danger. In no time at all she was inside the maze, wand in hand, dashing through the shrubbery. She heard shouts of confusion and had no doubt that it was because of her actions. She then heard Sehtiar's quiet but swift footsteps behind her.

"Raither, stop this madness, Harry can take care of himself!"

But she did not respond nor stop. She doubted that Harry knew. She only hoped that she could get there in time.

"I cannot let him be harmed, I _will not,_" she thought angrily.

She was thankful that she had met no creature at yet. Each second she spent running was perhaps a second gained in Harry's life.

"What is wrong?" Sehtiar asked her.

"Someone wanted Harry in this tournament. For what purpose we may never know. But this would be their last chance. Something in here will serve their purpose. I must find it before it is too late."

She then stopped as she came face to face with a Blast- Ended Skrewt. It was huge and the armor it had grown was thick. She had no time to waste fighting this thing. She jumped to the right and latched on to the shrubbery four feet above the Skrewt. She then jumped to the left doing the same. Then with one last bound, she jumped clear of it. In twomilliseconds after the encounter she had cleared the monster in less time then it would have taken to fight it. She then ran on and turned and found herself looking at Harry and Cedric. A spider was laying dead a ways from them, but Harry's leg was bleeding. That seemed to be the only wound he had received. She paused a second to rest and listened to what they were saying.

"You take it. You beat me to it. I won't win any races with this leg." Harry told Cedric.

"But you helped me twice before."

"I also had help with the first, and you later helped me a second. We're even. Now take the trophy…"

Suddenly it dawned on her. It was the trophy. That was how they would accomplish whatever they wanted to accomplish. Raither then dashed forward as Sehtiar did the same. She had to get to it before they did and they were already reaching. At the last second she touched it and felt a jerk in her naval. It was a portkey.

&&

Raither suddenly felt terribly afraid as the landed in a pile. In a blur she grabbed Harry and rolled to the right behind a stone. Except it was not a stone, but a grave.

"How appropriate." Raither thought coldly.

Raither glanced to the left and saw Sehtiar holding Cedric, both in a daze. She felt a twitch in Harry's jaw and immediately clamped her hand over his mouth. He looked up at her in fright in questioning. After motioning for him to be silent she released him. She peered around the grave to see a hooded and robed figure looking about.

"He must know that we are here, nut what are we here for? What is the huge cauldron for?" she wondered.

She looked over at Sehtiar and saw that he also wondered. She tightened her grip on her wand, thinking of to do. She then heard a slight _swish_ and looked up to see the figure looking down at her.

"Stupid, you could have heard that and hid if you had been paying attention," she silently scolded herself.

"Any who do we have here?"

She gave no reply but a look of steely hatred.

"Kill her. She is not necessary," a voice commanded.

She slowly watched as a wand emerged from the robes. Bracing herself, she waited for the curse.

"Adavra Kadavra!"

She grabbed Harry and rolled to the side to dodge it in one quick motion. She then released Harry, stood up, and pointed her wand at the figure in another. She only hoped that she could protect Harry.

"Adavra Kedavra!"

She dodged and sent her own spell, a stunning spell towards the figure, but it was easily dispelled.

"If only I . . ," she silently thought, knowing her current knowledge of magic was not enough to protect Harry.

"I am sorry Harry…"

&&

Sehtiar looked over at Raither as she sent her own spell after the unknown robed figure. It was easily dispelled however and Sehtiar knew Raither felt a feeling of helplessness, no matter what her eyes told everyone around her. She was probably getting an urge to do something that she would regret later. He looked down at Cedric who was still looking a little dazed, but watching the events play out in slight interest. But for all Sehtiar knew, they would all end up dead in the end. The only advantage they held was in numbers and the two of them held surprise. But could they pull it off. He then turned toward the battle to see a green spell coming straight toward him.

&&

Raither watched in horror as she watched the killing spell speeding straight towards her unsuspecting twin. He turned to watch its last to seconds of airtime before it would steal the life from him.

&&

Sehtiar leaped with as much strength he could muster, bringing Cedric up with him. Pulling out his wand and sweeping the air muttering a spell in one swift stroke, he had essence of surprise and it hit the Death Eater square in the chest. He fell to the ground, stunned.

&&

Raither sighed in relief, but to soon, for another Death Eater apparated onto the grounds, with all of them in plain sight, and then another, and another, until the graveyard was littered with them. Suddenly, a panic grew in her, and all she could see was black.

&&

Sehtiar watched in horror as Raither fell to the ground, no doubt unconscious. There was no way he could fight all of these on his own. He then felt an overwhelming evil presence. It was dark, evil, black….

&&

Raither woke up and saw Voldemort.

"Voldemort? No, I am still unconscious, this is still a dream, a nightmare.."

Raither tried to move but found it difficult to do so, there seemed to be a strong evil presence here. She felt extremely sore, and tired. She saw Sehtiar lying a ways of, also affected by the evil that seemed to plague this place. Voldemort also seemed to be taunting Harry and she could do nothing to stop him.

"Come on out, Harry you can not hide forever."

Harry was hiding behind a tombstone, seemingly getting ready for what was to happen next. He leapt out from it and yelled a spell as did Voldemort. But instead of attacking each other, the wands joined together. It was then that Raither could see some kind of shadowy mist of a figure watching the two to the right. It seemed to emanate some kind of energy.

"Is that from where the evil is coming?" Raither wondered.

She then turned her attention back to the duo and saw that the light connecting the two wands was a brilliant gold. They shook terribly and a dot of gold seemed to be trembling in the middle. Then slowly it began to tremble towards Voldemort's wand. When it at last connected, a form began coming out of the end of the wand. Raither suddenly bolted up, thankful she was regaining her ability to move. Several people to their identity she did not know, but then came what looked to be Harry's dad.

"These, these are the people he killed?"

Then came his mom, for she had exactly the same eyes. She began speaking to him, but Raither could not make out what she was saying. It suddenly hit her.

"Where is that trophy?" she thought in frustration. Then she spotted it. That was there only way out of this mess. While the echoes of the dead distracted everyone, Harry bolted for the trophy. Picking up both Cedric and Sehtiar, she did the same. Voldemort began rushing toward them shouting to have them killed. Several spells came hurtling towards the group, both of them dodging hard. Then with a final leap, they all felt a jerk in their naval.

&&

Raither landed with Sehtiar and Cedric still unharmed in her arms. She looked around for Harry and saw him being half carried, half walking off with Professor Moody.

"Moody! It's him!"

She immediately began hobbling towards them.

"Raither, what is wrong, where is Harry?"

Raither turned to see Dumbledore striding towards her.

"Hurry, it's Moody, and he has him, follow me."

With a signal to Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape to follow him, he did just that.

&&

The burst into the door to see Prof. Moody pointing his wand at Harry's chest. They both looked up suddenly, and Harry saw Dumbledore with a look that he had never seen before. They no longer had the familiar sparkle of mirth, but of hatred and power. At his side was the girl that had tried to protect him in the graveyard. Underneath the usual Gryffindor robes were clothes of black and red. Her eyes held the same look as Dumbledore, but were the color of a cold and steely black.

"Raither, I suggest you go see Madam Pomfrey. Thank you for your services," Dumbledore more commanded than suggested. Raither left with only a slight limp heeding her swift speed.

&&

Raither breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the door behind her. He would be all right. Dumbledore would set things to right with whoever it was to be pretending to be Moody. Whoever it was, it was beautifully done, for Moody never ever drank anything but from his own and it would not be difficult for him to keep drinking a Polyjuice Potion every hour. Brilliant, quite brilliant.

"Raither!" Sehtiar voice intruded into her thoughts.

"It was Moody," she told him when they met. He must have been drinking a Polyjuice Potion the entire time."

"So you were right after all."

"Unfortunately yes, but that still did not keep from Voldemort from coming back."

&&

"You are Raither?" a familiar voice interrupted her writing. She looked up to see Harry looking down at her.

"Yes."

"I just wanted to say thank you, for, for trying to protect me."

"You are quite welcome."

With that said, Harry handed her a note and left.

&&

In the safety of her four-poster, she opened the note.

Raither,

I just wanted to thank you for earlier. I realize that this may not me sufficient enough, so I would also like to talk to you alone. Meet me by the lake tonight? Midnight?

Harry

Raither did not know what to think. Midnight? Seemed like an odd time to meet. Perhaps he did not want to be seen with her, very possible.

"I would not want to be seen with me either."

&&

"Harry?" she whispered to him at midnight. "What do you want?"

"I want to thank you, but know not how."

"Just being told that it was appreciated is enough."

"That may be, but not many would defend a stranger against a Death Eater. Nor pick them up and leap them out of the way of danger. What can I give you?"

"Give me your consent to protect you."

Harry stared into the dark eyes, not really knowing what he was looking for, but not finding anything nonetheless.

"Agreed."

&&

Raither felt bittersweet about leaving as she climbed into the carriage. In a way, she could not wait all year to get out of the unknown place, and yet, now that she had memories attached to it, she did not want to leave. She was happy although that Harry had given his consent for his protection. She still could not believe however that she had asked him for it. Whatever, it was done, for better or worse. Now to meet a summer of expected unexpected events. What ever they were Raither was going to be ready for them.

&&

Authors note: At last, the action part of this story. It is not as much as is to come, but it has little romance elements in it. I would also like to say that I do not have any copies of any of the books, so the parts I strictly adhere to (or try to) are coming from memory, so they may not be completely accurate. I apologize. Chapter five should becoming up shortly.I hope you like this chapter and I also make my futile request for reviews, compliments, and suggestions. I would also like to say that I often make corrections/changes to the story and I will inform you of them. I must say I already have done so.


	6. So, where do we go fom here?

"So, where do we go from here?"

&&

Raither swept off the train with Sehtiar in tow. She looked around for Harry, not finding him among the teeming bodies. She swept out of the station, carrying a backpack at her side.

"Raither, where did you get that?"

She turned and replied, "I'll tell you but not now, hurry."

With that said she continued on. She made a quick sweep with her eyes and found him. She quickly bounded after him, quickly catching up since he was hauling his trunk.

"Hurry, we don't have time for this." A rude and unseen voice commanded him.

She saw the empty trunk that he was heading for, and knew she found her ride. She motioned Sehtiar behind her to follow and up to Harry she went.

"Harry," she whispered, "I need a favor. Can we ride in your trunk?"

He looked up at her in surprise. "But they will find you," he said pointing to the front of the car.

"No, they won't. I have become an expert at this."

"Alright, but I better not take anything for this."

"Hurry, we need to go, NOW!"

Raither jumped in, grabbing Sehtiar with her. Harry then put in the trunk and shut it.

Raither listened hard to the continuing voices.

"What took you so long, boy!"

"I couldn't get my trunk in, it was very heavy."

The door slammed shut and they began moving.

&&

The trunk door swung open and to Harry's relief, Raither and Sehtiar were no where to be found.

"Hurry and get your trunk in the house." The father growled.

Harry sighed a breath of both relief and frustration, and then began to heave his trunk out.

&&

"Are you out of your mind!" Sehtiar shouted at Raither. "Pulling a stunt like that, I'm surprised we were not caught!"

"Oh, quiet, at least we're here."

"Here? And where is here?"

"Near Harry's house and that is all that matters."

"Sheeze. Now to answer my previous question. "

"It is a backpack that I charmed into holding more than it seems, understand?"

"Yeah, I understand, but now what?"

"You're asking me?"

"Well, lately you seem to be running the show."

"True, but now is your chance to catch up on it. What do you want to do?"

"Find a place to stay."

&&

They found a run down rental camping spot. It was a few miles walk, yeah, but it was a place to say, they reasoned with themselves. They paid the fee, found a spot, and began pitching tents.

"Raither, what are we going to do when are money runs out?"

"We are going to find some sort of job. Who knows, maybe we will end up performing in the park for donations like other homeless people."

"Raither…"

But Raither didn't want to listen; instead, she crawled into her tent and slept.

&&

Sehtiar woke up to the smell of breakfast. He pulled on a shirt and went outside to find Raither cooking on an old and well used pan.

"Eggs? But you hate eggs, Raither."

"But you love them, so eat up," she replied, handing him a fork.

Sehtiar took the fork and speared a lump of the eggs. His mouth watered of the delicious taste that met his tongue.

"When did you learn to cook? It tastes delicious."

"I didn't. I just cooked them. I'm glad you like them."

"But what are you going to have?"

"Nothing, not yet."

"You didn't eat anything last night either. Come on, have something."

"To worried to eat. It would just end up being a waste."

"What are you worried about?"

"Harry."

There was a pause and then," do you think he will attack soon?"

"He might."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Tonight, I am going to go check on Harry.

"Raither, don't take any unnecessary risks.

"I won't."

&&

Raither got up and got dressed during the night. Putting on the blackest of clothes she had, she grabbed her wand and stuffed into a side pants pocket.

"Sehtiar, sleep well." She whispered unheard to him.

With that she began silently walking in the direction of Harry.

&&

Sehtiar awoke to gentle words, "Sehtiar, sleep well." He did not like it. What if something went wrong? She may want to go by herself, but Sehtiar could not bear that thought. He got up, changed into the blackest clothes he had, and followed her into the darkness.

&&

An hour later, Raither reached the door to his home. All was quiet and still, and no lights were on. Silently slithering to the back of the house, she looked up to see his window. There was no sign of anything wrong, no disturbances, and no eerie noises. And yet, Raither felt uneasy. With no more reason to be here, Raither went back and began walking up the street, in the opposite direction of the camp spot. She found a huge, very leafy tree and jumped up among its lower branches. Climbing up a few more branches, she found a comfortable crook and fell asleep.

&&

Sehtiar silently stalked Raither, but not as far as to the back of the home. Instead he hid and waited for her to reappear again. She did so a couple minutes later, and began walking away from him again. Once again he followed until he watched her jump into a tree's branches. This is where should would remain and sleep, he knew. He returned back and began the long walk to his tent, determined to be back here by dawn.

&&

Raither awoke again several hours later, about a half hour after dawn. She looked about her sleeping quarters to make sure no one was near and watching, then leapt from the branches to the ground. She met with a familiar face.

"Good job, Raither."

There stood Sehtiar, waiting for her.

"And good morning to you," she replied a touch sarcastically.

"I miss my home cooked breakfast."

"As do I. Once I check on Harry, I will cook breakfast."

&&

An hour and a half later, they were sitting together, eating.

"Find anything?" Sehtiar asked a mouthful of hash browns in his mouth.

"No. Everything was silent as a grave."

"Great choice of words."

Raither stopped eating and looked at him in frustration and said, "You know what I mean. Every thing was fine."

"Was it?"

"Nothing is, but stop playing games."

"Alright, alright, sorry."

"You are pardoned."

&&

Several days passed before Raither returned to Harry's house. But when she did, she met with an unusual sight. Many wizards and witches were within and talking to Harry.

"Raither, take this and hide." Sehtiar ran up to her, handed her backpack and continued on.

"What is going on?" Raither asked as she ran after him.

"I will tell you, but not know."

Then Harry and one of the witches left and came back a few minutes later carrying Harry's trunk. The group then disappeared, and yet did not. There shaped had been charmed to look like their surroundings. They then filed out of the house while Raither and Sehtiar continued to look on within the cover of branches. Raither than watched as they began to board brooms. Raither pulled two of her own out of her backpack and handed one to the surprised Sehtiar.

"I will explain, but not now."

She then leapt from the tree and began walking towards the group. One of the figures swiveled around at the sound and sent a spell hurtling towards her. Raither rolled to the side to dodge as Sehtiar leapt up to do the same.

"Stop." She told the group, "We do not mean to harm any of you. We only mean to join you to wherever you are taking Harry."

"You can see us?" a familiar voice asked quizzically."

"Professor Moody, is that you?" she asked the outline of the one who had sent the spell.

"My name is Moody, though not much teaching did I do."

"I see, and to answer your question, I can only see your outlines. You are perfectly safe to human exposure."

"And what do you want?"

"As I said, to join you to wherever you are going."

"I don't think that is possible."

Suddenly Harry spoke on her behalf.

"She is my friend. Please, allow her to come with."

Professor Moody looked at Raither and Sehtiar with suspicion before nodding his consent.

"Now for your appearance"

And within a seconds time they were unseen to any watching eyes and making their way towards an unknown destination with a push up off the ground.

&&

Once they were inside Grimmauld house, number twelve and got into a bedroom, Harry immediately began pinning questions on Raither.

"What in blue blazes are you doing? First you hitchhike in my trunk, now you manage to talk your way here. For what purpose?"

"You gave me your consent, I thought this would be okay with you."

"But despite all this talk of protection, you could not protect me from a dementor attack?"

"Wha, a wha? A dementor attacked you?"

"You didn't even know…"

"So he did work fast…" Sehtiar inserted.

"So it would seem." Rather replied.

"You expected something like this?"

"Yeah. Voldemort is after you, what more must be said."

"You said his name."

"And I have no intention of doing otherwise."

"Good grief, you have seen him for yourself and you have no fear of him?"

"If I had no fear of him I would be a fool. Just not so much not to say his name."

"Now, as for you. I said you were my friend, but the truth is I barely know you. Not even your name."

"That is easy. I am Raither Sameya, and this is my brother Sehtiar."

"Well, nice to meet you. You probably already know who I am."

"Anything else?"

"Only that this is an awkward situation and where we go from here is an impossible question to answer."

"If you do not want me to protect you just say so."

"No! It's just, I, uh, never mind…"

Raither cocked her head to the side. "Is something wrong?"

Harry looked down and sighed. "No. Just frustrated."

Raither looked away. "About people not believing you."

Harry looked up at her again, "yeah."

"I can understand your frustration, but you have to look at it from there perspective. They will not believe because they wish it's not happening into existence. What I don't understand is why they would not believe Cedric."

"You do not know about that either?"

She looked back at him, "know what?"

"He was killed. The same night that I was attacked, so was he, but he was not as fortunate as me."

Raither sighed and looked down at the floor, "that will cause problems."

"It already has."

"It gives everyone more of a reason not to believe us."

"Exactly."

"So you have any idea to what is going on here?"

"It is a resistance to, well, he whose name must not be mentioned."

Raither chuckled, and then replied solemnly, "I see."

"And there are two people I would like you to meet. You may already know them-"

"I assume you are talking of Ron and Hermione."

"Yes."

&&

"So, where did you get them?" Sehtiar asked Raither once they were alone.

"I bought them. I figured they may come in handy later. Looks like I was right. Now what did you know of his leaving?"

"His parents left him by himself as they went to a false gathering. It was set up by the group that came for him."

"Wow. You have been doing some research of your own."

"But of course."

"What do you think of the group gathered here?"

"Interesting."

&&

"Ron and Hermione, I would like you to meet Raither and Sehtiar Sameya."

"Nice to meet you."

An awkward silence followed only being interrupted by Raither's statement: "I am going outside," and out she went. Sehtiar smiled an apology and followed after."

The trio was left standing to figure out what just happened.

"Does Raither not like us?" Hermione asked.

"I myself do not know." Harry replied.

"I have never heard of her before, perhaps she is a shy one." Ron reasoned.

"That is very possible. She seemed very nervous when she met me."

&&

"Raither!" Sehtiar called as she ran outside. "Raither, wait at least for me!"

Raither stopped abruptly and waited for her brother.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"You very well know why. I am too shy to meet so many."

"But you must realize how that looked."

No, in fact, she had not. All she had felt was panic and nervousness. But it now dawned on her that it looked as if she did not like them, not even to be in their presence.

&&

"I apologize for leaving, I am sure it appeared to you as if I do not like you." Raither told the trio sincerely. "I am just not used to new people and that intimidates me. I am quite shy and keep to myself." Raither looked down at the floor as she spoke and played with the hem of her shirt.

"May I ask, then why do you want to protect a total stranger?" Ron asked.

"Because Harry is one who needs protection."

"By you?"

Raither paused to let her emotions go before answering, "So to ease my wondering and fear, yes."

Once again, awkward silence covered the group.

"So, where do we go from here?" Ron asked at last as everyone looked at him.

&&

Authors note: ahh, yes. Chapt. six. or in a way, five. This one is mostly to get the two groups together. The next one should get more interesting for Raither. I still make my futile request for reviews, compliments, and suggestions. And please enjoy.


	7. Encounters of the close kind

Encounters of the close kind

&&

The days went by with the place a buzz of activity as different people did their different things. And with each day that passed, each person from both groups forced themselves to tell information about themselves as the others forced themselves to listen. Raither especially, for she was often the last person to say anything. And that was where they were right now. Sitting on the floor in different positions talking about themselves or things related to themselves. And then came thee question.

"So do you two really keep to yourselves or what? I've never seen you before last year." Ron asked, glancing between the twins.

Sehtiar and Raither glanced at each other for a second before she looked away to the side and down to the floor. Sehtiar sighed before answering.

"It's because," he paused and fidgeted, "we weren't there before last year. We didn't receive our first three years when we should have."

The trio looked quizzically at the twins.

"Then how?"

"Basically, we hired the teachers to teach us during the summer and learned what we needed in those three months."

"You learned three years worth of information in three months…" Hermione stated more than questioned but in disbelief.

"In a way, but we didn't perfect it until now. By the end of the fourth year was the first time we were completely caught up."

"Why didn't you get the invitation on time?" Harry asked.

"We never got an invitation," Raither surprised everyone, but continued looking down at the floor, "but ant more questions dig too far into the past for anyone who cannot be completely trusted." She pierced into Harry's eyes and then finished, "please take no offense."

With as much said she flipped up off the floor and made her exit.

&&

Sehtiar barely got out an apology on Raither's behalf before Harry followed after her.

"Those eyes, those expressionless eyes, "Harry thought. "I have seen them before. In others. Lord Voldemort." A chill went down his spine.

He chased after the long, flowing, jet black hair as it wound through the house and to the outside.

"Raither!" he finally called to her once he was outside.

She stopped and slightly turned as she looked over her right shoulder at him. "Yes?"

He blinked as he realized he could actually see her eyes. Her bangs usually cascaded before them, creating a barrier to her eyes. He blinked again as he saw a mark that slashed across her right eye and up to an unseen point on her forehead.

"Yes?" she repeated.

"Your eyes, "he at last whispered out, "and a scar..."

He was right; her eyes resembled Lord Voldemort's. Black. Very black with no warmth to be seen.

He slowly walked a couple of steps, his hand reaching up to her right eye.

&&

Raither had to remember to breathe as Harry reached up to her right eye, brushing away the strands that had hid her scar. She finally found her strength as she took a step away.

"I am sorry. "He breathed. "I just…" he looked at the ground.

"Don't apologize." Raither snapped as she turned her back to him, "I, I'm sorry," she too looked at the ground.

"A cross…"

She turned towards him. "Yes." It was a slanted cross, the long vertical line of it ran through her eye at the edge before continuing an inch or two. The horizontal line intersected the vertical in the middle of her forehead, creating perfect ninety degree angles.

"The past?"

She sighed, "Yes…"

He looked up into her face again. Her skin was pale, very pale and contrasted greatly with her black eyes, hair and clothing.

"You look as if you could be a Slytherin." He observed.

She chuckled, the first sign of joy he had seen from her, though it sounded weak, even lifeless.

"Your right. I have thought of that." She replied as she continued walking and Harry followed.

"Do you fear being mistaken for one?"

"No."

They walked silently for a few minutes side by side.

"You have brilliant green eyes, Harry."

"And you have black eyes without warmth." He replied, than with a pause for thought continued, "But they weren't always like that."

"Your right."

"What happened?"

Raither stopped and looked down, "I, I don't wish to speak of it…" she looked up at the moon, "we should probably go to bed."

&&

Sehtiar patiently waited for Raither to return, After Harry and Raither had left the remaining three looked quizzically at each other. None had any answers so all went to bed to wait for the missing. And that was where Sehtiar was not. Sitting on his bed looking over at Raither's bed, on which was lying her backpack. Then the door quietly creaked open and Raither padded in, clicking the door shut behind her.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

She repeated her story quickly.

"So he knows about your scar."

"Yes…" she sighed as she fell into his arms.

"Don't worry, Raither, we will make it through…" he whispered in her ear as he held her tightly. A tear silently crept down her cheek as the past returned.

&&

Raither awoke suddenly. She sat up and looked over at Sehtiar. She didn't remember going to bed and she still had her previous clothes on. She got up out of bed and walked silently to the door. She opened the door and glanced over at Sehtiar before going through. His hair was ruffled and his expression was one of complete peace. She gave him a small smile and then left. She walked down the hall and then backed up into the wall when she heard footsteps in the next room. She reached into a side pocket and felt the presence of her wand. She took it out and held it close to her, obscuring it from view. Prof. Snape then walked slantedly into the hall, his back towards her. She closed her mouth and held her breath until his black form disappeared form her view. She silently followed after him until he left the house. She stopped and stared at the door. How could she open the door without him knowing it? She waited for two minutes before silently and slowly opening the door. She slipped outside and shut the door. She looked to wither side and saw no sign of him. No wait. His outline walked invisibly to the right. She followed after.

A small breeze blew toward her face, wafting his quiet voice to her. He seemed engrossed in his thoughts, his mumblings his only focus. He didn't even seem to recognize the ground before him,

Raither stopped following after him. What did she hope to accomplish by doing this?

"To find out more about this mystery." She argued silently with herself.

She continued on.

&&

Sehtiar awoke the following morning slightly before dawn. He yawned himself awake before a starling though dawned on him. Raither's bed was empty. He looked around the room, hoping beyond hope she was here, but she was not.

"Raither?" no reply, all was silent.

"Raither?" more panicked, no reply, all was silent.

He snapped the covers off and practically jumped out of bed. He stripped out of his pants, pulling out another pair and pulled them on. He did the same with a t-shirt. Grabbing his wand, he stuffed it into a pocket. He burst out of the room, skipped past the kitchen that would soon contain a wonderful aroma and went out the door. No one was in sight.

"Raither, in which way did you go?" he thought. "To the right."

Down the sidewalk he ran.

&&

She had followed the Prof. for hours. They were now out of the city and in a forest. When she looked towards the east, she finally saw the sun creeping over the edge

of the horizon. She looked carefully down at him from a tree. It was easier to keep him in sight and watch him, but harder to follow. Even with a few years of experience. So far, so good. She had been able to silently climb and leap from tree to tree without his knowing.

&&

Prof. Snape stepped into the forest, his thoughts a whirlwind and his heart beating. Who was following him and why? Whoever was doing it was good, but out of practice. He entered the forest hoping that he would make some kind of sound, make some kind of mistake. He listened hard for any footsteps other than his own and heard none. The figure was in the trees, and still continued to follow him. Impressive.

&&

Sehtiar ran, ran, and than ran some more. He hoped he was judging right for where she would go. He stopped short at the limits of the city. It was an hour after daybreak and beyond laid a forest a ways off, a place that Raither always enjoyed walking in. Sehtiar stared running again with new strength and determination.

&&

Raither looked warily at the next tree. Would it hold or would it splinter? She looked down to see the Prof. walking farther and farther from view. She leapt, she landed, it held, but it made a huge groaning sound.

&&

Snape swiveled around and looked up at the tree. It had groaned, but the figure was not there, but had already disappeared from view. Another groan, the branch would not hold for long. He heard a snap and the branch fell with a mighty "kawashmp". He ran to the other side, but the figure had already disappeared.

&&

Raither's lungs heaved in panic as she saw the Prof. examine the fallen branch. She had dashed to behind the next tree as the branch fell to the ground. She now watched the Prof., nervous, tense, and waiting for her doom. It came with a declaration.

&&

"I know you are here." He told the hiding man. "I don't now why you are following me, but you have lost. If you are no foe, no harm will come to you."

&&

Raither was surprised. It was not a yell of hatred demanding she face him, only a statement. The professor muttered something and he was visibly seen.

"Come out."

&&

Raither dashed and rolled into view, coming back up onto one knee and her torso twisted so her left shoulder cam closer to him. They stared into each others eyes, each expression as black as the other.

"Only a child." He muttered. "Why are you here?"

&&

Harry awoke and immediately smelled a delicious aroma. He changed clothes and made his way down to the kitchen. Immediately he met with an unusual sight. Raither and Sehtiar were not here, helping in what ways they could. He zipped around and walked quickly to their room. He knocked, once twice, three times, and received no answer. He slowly opened the door.

"Raither, Sehtiar?" he called into the room. No reply.

He stepped into the room, closing the door shut behind him. Sehtiar's bed was unmade and clothes were scattered on the floor beside it. Strange. It seemed as if he was in a special rush. Raither's bed was unmade, but not in a total mess. She left more calmly. Raither probably left first and Sehtiar followed after later, much later. They had both left with on no one knowing of their whereabouts.

"Oh, save us…" he whispered.

He ran back to the kitchen.

&&

"Raither and Sehtiar are gone." He whispered to the other two of the trio.

He took a quick look around, basically taking account of who was there. Only one was missing, the professor, but that was not alarming.

"Only one is missing, but that is not odd. They probably left of their own accord."

"But how they left is odd, Sehtiar in such a rush. I hope nothing has happened."

"Where and why have you gone and left?" Harry silently pondered.

&&

"I am not just a kid." Raither replied, revealing her wand she had remained hidden behind her in her right hand. "But neither am I foe. You have seen my face before." Raither stood up and clearly looked him in the eyes, her face no longer obscured in shadow.

&&

A student? Why would a student be following me?

"Sameya." He stated.

"Yes or at least one of them."

"Why are you following me?"

"You were obviously in deep thought, and I wanted a walk anyway. Following you made it more interesting." Raither's hands shook from nervousness. She was afraid she would collapse form the panic. She should have remained down.

Snape looked at her in disbelief. It seemed a lot of trouble for such a trivial thing.

"Raither!" a voice yelled through the trees. Their heads both swiveled to see Sehtiar running towards them. Ten feet away, he abruptly stopped.

"Prof. Snape?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, and I assume you are the other Sameya."

"Yes…"

The silence was unbearable to Raither. Think of what to say, what to say...

"Raither, we should get back. Harry will be looking for us."

"Oh! Yes! We would usually be in the kitchen by now!" Raither thought happily.

"Excuse my intrusion, professor. I apologize."

With that she ran towards Sehtiar, towards Harry, towards her exit, towards her escape.

&&

Raither stared at the door. She had only run form one problem, to a whole new one.

"Raither, wake up, the door."

"Oh, um, yeah…" she grabbed the knob and went inside.

"You should be grateful no one was around yet because it's still early. Be more careful next time." Sehtiar scolded her.

Sehtiar walked beyond her and to the kitchen. Raither did not; instead she walked to their room.

&&

"Sehtiar!" Harry called out as he walked to him. "Where is Raither?"

"She went to the room. I don't think she is able to handle a lot of people right now, so she didn't risk coming here."

"Thanks."

Harry left the kitchen and slowly walked to her room. What was he going to say to her? Didn't matter, he quietly knocked on the door and received a quiet "come in" form Raither. He slipped into the room and quietly latched the door behind him. She sat cross legged at the foot of her bed, facing the pillow.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as he walked over to the bed's side.

"I just feel idiotic. I don't know why I did it, nothing more."

"We all do things at the spur of the moment," he sighed. "Don't feel bad."

"Thank you."

"You should come eat something."

"I already ate."

He looked down at her clasped hands to see a wrapper in them, some kind of granola bar.

"Muggle food… seems kinda misplaced here."

"I'm still not used to the two kinds of people, magical and muggle. I well, _I_ fell misplaced here."

"I know what you mean."

Raither looked up at him and gave him a small, broken smile as she brushed the strands from her eyes.

"I still have a hard time considering you as a friend. I am sorry. It just happened so fast. I apologize." She sighed and looked down.

"Don't apologize. I just hope someday you will consider me your friend."

They smiled at each other and Harry at last saw a sparkle of joy in her eyes.

&&

Authors note: In this chapter, I didn't add the events that would also be taking place at this time. Please assume they happened as they did in the book. I just wanted to tell what happened between the characters of both groups here. I still make my futile request for reviews, compliments, and suggestions. And please enjoy.


	8. First Day of Nightmares

First Day of Nightmares

&&

It was finished, it was beautiful, it was her first masterpiece, and she only hoped it would be good enough.

The date that they all would return to school loomed closer and closer. Their supplies were all bought and ready and Raither had finally completed it.

She knocked on the door and it swung open with Harry behind it. His green eyes were sparkling and his smile was genuine. He motioned for her to step inside and she did.

"I have something for you, something that took much longer than planned." She took a package form under her arm and handed it to him. "It was supposed to be for your birthday. I hope you like it."

Harry paused at her, a look of glinting questioning on his face. He slowly opened it to reveal a framed drawing, of him, and, his parents

"It is supposed to be of you and your parents, but my only real look at them was when you were fighting Voldemort. I don't know how close I got to replicating them."

They hugged him in the picture than smiled up at the real one.

"How?" he asked, diverting his attention to Raither." It is perfect, and, how, how did you get them to move?"

"That, is my secret." Raither replied. It was the first time she had tried, and it happened with such rare ease. It must have been part of the subjects doing. What this meant she could only guess.

"Do you like it?" she could see that his eyes were beginning to moisten and she worried.

"Yes, I, thank you so much…"

"I will leave you now. Happy Birthday."

The door clicked shut and Harry couldn't believe his eyes, couldn't believe his ears, and couldn't believe what had just happened… Just who was this Raither?

&&

They all boarded the train as chatter went on around him. Sehtiar had seen the drawing and was immediately and genuinely impressed. He had no idea that she drew, no need to mention the fact that she must have been practicing a great deal. Ron and Hermione saw it as well and it was obvious that Raither was embarrassed by their surprised faces. He had heard her muttering "never again, never again," with a few "over giving? You are such an idiot…" as well. Even now her self destructive thoughts were going through her mind.

"Raither," he whispered to her. "Its okay, stop beating yourself up."

&&

Raither looked over at Sehtiar. How he knew, well, maybe that was obvious. She nodded and continued on with the teeming bodies. Ron and Hermione sat in the prefects' cabin and the remaining three went to find an empty one. When they did, they put their stuff away and sat down silently.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Raither asked empathetically and quietly.

"Yes."

"If it is about being a prefect, you will soon be happy you don't have it. I am sure that it is for my same reason you were not given the title."

"And what reason is that?"

"You have other things to worry about now that Voldemort is alive."

He only sighed and looked out the window.

"That isn't what you wanted to hear, was it?"

Harry didn't reply, but continued to look glumly out the window.

&&

Some time later the door swung surprisingly open and there stood a figure Raither knew little about. What was her name? Cho, Cho, Cho something… Raither looked over at "Harry for that was to where she was directing her attention. Harry seemed to know who she was, guessing by his nearly invisible blush and embarrassment.

"Should we leave?" Sehtiar asked Harry. Sehtiar saw it too.

"If you would, please?" Cho's voice was calm, sweet.

"No problem." Raither replied, standing up and sliding through the door as Sehtiar followed.

They stood in the empty corridor as Raither pulled something form her pant side pocket. Soon sweet sounds began pouring into her mind as Sehtiar looked at her disapprovingly.

"Your cd player." He said condescendingly. "Here…"

"Yes, it has been far too long." Calm, cold, excellent…

Sehtiar only chuckled. A few minutes later the door slid open and Raither stuffed the cd player into her pocket. Cho came out and they went in. And Harry still sat there, as if nothing had happened.

"Everything okay?" Sehtiar asked, not alarming, disarming.

"Yeah."

And the silence continued until the end of the trip.

&&

They got off the train and Raither stopped short at the sight of the horses that lead the carriages.

"They give me the shivers."

"What gives you the shivers?" Harry asked.

"The horses."

"They are horseless."

Rather stopped short again in front of an empty carriage.

"You can't see them? The beasts that pull the carriage?"

"No."

Raither, stunned, stepped into the carriage.

"You can see them right, Sehtiar?"

"Yes."

Raither thought a bit. She knew she knew what they were, why was it that-

"You haven't seen death, have you?" she asked Harry again.

"No. is that why, because you have seen death?"

"Yes." Solemn, cold, excellent…

"I'm sorry."

"It is hardly your fault. Don't apologize."

"Yet I feel some obligation to empathize."

"Thank you."

The carriage lurched forward and they began their way to Hogwarts, school of magic and wizardry.

&&

Rather sat down besides Sehtiar, ignoring the talk the other four were engaged in. she watched the first years as they trickled in, but soon that became boring…

&&

"Raither, wake up!"

Raither awoke with a start and sat up as dishes suddenly appeared on the table.

"Did you sleep through the whole thing?" Sehtiar whispered as he began to dish food onto his plate.

"Yeah," she replied. "what did I miss?"

"Later. First I want you to eat."

She did just that, eating as fast as she could.

&&

They left early along with Harry, but soon realized they didn't know the password. No sooner than they realized as much than Neville came running up shouting something. Raither was still too tired and too unmotivated to care what he was saying. All she knew was that she was going through the door into the common room and she collapsed onto a chair.

"So, what did I miss?" Raither asked Sehtiar.

Sehtiar opened his mouth, paused, and then shut it again.

"You are too tired. I don't know why, but you are falling asleep on me. You go get some rest and I'll tell you in the morning."

But she didn't go get some rest. She fell asleep where she was and Sehtiar carried her to her bed while the common room was still empty.

&&

Rather stepped into the Great Hall and swiftly walked down to where the rest of the group was sitting. She had slept fitfully, waking up right as the sun crept over the horizon. Perfect. She plopped in a seat beside Sehtiar and immediately popped the question.

"So, what did I miss?"

"Well good morning to you, Raither."

"Good morning. So?"

"The biggest highlight is what Harry told me." Sehtiar replied and nodded for Harry to continue.

"Good morning, Raither."

"Good morning. So?"

"Umbridge is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Wait… Wasn't she present during your trial?"

"Yes."

"That could explain my sudden sleep. My subconscious absorbed the information and I was so shocked, that it actually took a physical toll on my body."

"So, you are surprised?"

"Very much so."

"We have her right of the bat; we have her as our last class."

"We will have to step carefully."

&&

But no amount of careful stepping would keep Harry from getting into trouble before they even stepped into Defense Against the Dark Arts. Raither looked concernedly over at Harry as he sat dejectedly alone after Prof. Snape had drained his potion. He looked distraught. Raither could not find any real reasonable reason for which the professor treated him with such acute hatred. As they filed out of the classroom, Raither inquired Harry about it.

"Why does he hate you so much?" she asked no louder than a whisper.

"Because I am a Gryffindor and because I am the 'legendary' Harry Potter." He replied, the "legendary" dripping with sarcasm.

Harry walked away, but Raither was not satisfied with his answer.

&&

The group stepped gingerly into the classroom. Rather looked towards the teacher that sat at the front pf the room, than at Sehtiar. He nodded. Rather almost wished she hadn't dressed as she did. Although she wore her usual uniform, she also had many more piercings and jewelry than the typical student, making her a prime target for this teacher's ridicule. Especially the lip ring.

She sat down besides Sehtiar, and behind Harry and Ron. She took out the textbook and set it on her desk. She had already read several chapters and felt that the author wrote out of ignorance. And no doubt, the worse was yet to come from the professor. Raither worried.

Than she looked at the board behind Prof. Umbridge. It stated that there would be no practicing of spells, only the reading and studying of them. We would only read the textbook during the class and all would be silent. Absolutely no talking allowed.

The class was stunned. Raither quickly regained her composure and was slowly working up her nerve when Harry's hand shot up like an arrow.

"Yes, Potter?"

"How are we to prepare for our OWLS and the outside world if we can't practice spells?"

"If you memorize the formula, you will be fine."

"You mean we will have to produce the spell for the first time during our OWLS?" another student exclaimed in scared shock.

"Raise your hand, and yes, but you will be fine."

"But soon, we won't be here anymore and there are people who wish to kill us."

The professor stood up. "Raise your hand." She glared at Harry. "And who pray tell wishes to kill you?"

Harry jumped up. "Hmm, maybe, _Lord Voldemort._"

There was a pause as several gasped and flinched. Raither knew Harry was headed for detention.

"Raise your hand. Do not speak such lies. He who must not be named is not alive."

Raither jumped up. "So you would teach us lies so you can continue to deny the truth." Cool, calm, excellent…

"Raise your hand! Voldemort isn't alive and if you continue to speak such lies you will receive detention!"

"I have seen him with my own eyes!" Harry replied.

"You made it up! Detention!"

"I saw him as well! Will you deny two witnesses!"

"Lies! Detention!"

Raither sighed in both frustration and relief. Why would Prof. Umbridge not believe? Didn't matter, Harry would not be alone.  
"You will report to my office tomorrow, both of you."

Prof. Umbridge glared at Raither, and Raither returned it despite her great nervousness. When the professor looked away, both Raither and Harry sat down simultaneously. As soon as she fell into the seat, she felt like she was going to faint.

&&

"Why?" Harry and Sehtiar asked Raither simultaneously at supper.

"No way am I letting you face Umbridge alone." Raither replied strongly.

"Thank you, but I asked for it."

"You told the truth. No one should be punished for that, no matter how difficult the truth is to handle and believe. You should not be punished alone for what is right."

Raither solemnly began to put food on her plate and the rest followed suit. She glanced over at Ron and Hermione and she could see a tint of being ashamed within their eyes.

"Ron, Hermione, don't be ashamed because you were not willing to share Harry's fate. It does not make you any less a good friend because of it."

They looked up at her in surprise.

"Thank you," Hermione replied quietly with a slight smile.

"Thanks," Ron mumbled quietly as well.

"No need, but thank you."

&&

Raither sighed as she tossed and turned in bed. This was a nightmare of a way to start the first day of classes for Harry. Perhaps, this was just a reflection of the entire year. Raither shuddered, the presence of fear and paranoia had returned with such a terrible thought. Perhaps they were running out of time. With that thought still buzzing through her mind, she left.

&&

The following day, Raither and Harry stepped carefully into Umbridge's presence for the awaiting detention. Prof. McGonagall's words of warning kept doing through both minds.

"Sit." Umbridge commanded as she motioned to a small table with two chairs seated towards each other.

Harry sat at the closest chair as Raither moved towards to the further chair. Parchment and a quill was setting before them, but no ink.

"You will write 'I will not tell lies' with the quills provided. There will be no talking between the tow of you. When the time has come, I will check on you progress. Begin writing."

"Professor, with what ink shall we write with?" calm, respectful, perfect…

"The quill shall provide, now, begin."

Umbridge walked away as Raither began putting quill to parchment. She slowly began writing and felt a tingling on the top of her hand. She looked down at the two words and saw red.

"Blood." She thought as the looked up at Harry.

He had the same question in his eyes and she nodded. They were writing in their own blood.

Her mind began to whir. She had read about this somewhere, and there was a way to reverse it back onto the charmer. So it was some kind of charm, which one, think Raither, which-?

"Why have you stopped? Continue writing!" Umbridge snapped at her.

"Of course," she thought, "nunimos."

She barely breathed it, clutching her wand in her left hand, before beginning again. The tingling had stopped on her hand, but blood continued to appear on the page. Umbridge's blood. She wrote as fast as she could. Faster, bigger, faster, bigger. The blood splotched and smeared as the quill scratched faster and faster. Rather watched from the corner of her eye as Umbridge paused and looked at her hand. Harry just stared, but managed to continue writing.

"Stop, I will check on your progress." Umbridge interrupted abruptly. Raither barely managed to contain a smile.

Raither had written about a page-and-a-half, the handwriting legible, but done in obvious speed. Umbridge glanced at both before continuing.

"You may both go, but you must return tomorrow."

Raither glanced at her hand as she grabbed the copy and sped out of there before Umbridge could object. Harry walked in front of her, stunned.

&&

"How did you do it?" Harry asked as they entered the Common Room.

"A charm." She quickly replied. "I must teach it to you."

"A charm?"

"Yes, she charmed the quills, and I charmed it to reverse that particular effect. I suppose I could use a simple reversing spell, but the more specific, the more potent. What I will teach you, she will not have the knowledge to surpass it."

"Where did you learn such things?"

Raither stopped suddenly and looked strongly at him.

"It would be better if you did not know."

He could only think of one place, but it seemed odd that she would research such a charm. She went to the restricted section just to learn of this, or was she up to something else?

"Raither, what are you doing there? What is it that you are researching?"

She stopped again and doubled back to meet with him.

"I am trying to figure out what Voldemort is up to. Something is stirring, now that Umbridge has arrived."

She left Harry to stand there alone, as she continued on her way.

&&

Authors note: The farther along in this story I get, the harder it gets to name chapters. If you wish to suggest better ones, I will seriously consider them, especially since the ones I have I'm sure bug you. I still make my futile request for reviews, compliments, and suggestions. And please enjoy.


	9. Dreams and the solution there of

Foreword: Go ahead. Call me cheap, but I am not rewriting the whole frickin' thing. In this chapter I just copy and pasted a part from other chapters in the letter scene. I tell you this ahead of time because you may wish to skip them. However, in the first one, you will want to read the end, for this is a new piece of information you will want to know. I also fixed a Harry Potter information error if you wish to find it.

Dreams and the solution there of

&&

Raither stepped into the room once again, her hidden and bandaged left hand holding her wand. The memory of last night's lesson kept whizzing through her mind. Harry learned it quite quickly, as the bandage on her hand proved. Immediately they sat in the same chairs, for parchment and quills were sitting on the same table, much as they had been twenty-four hours ago.

"You will write the same sentence and I will check on your progress when the time comes, begin." But she never got back to her seat before she screeched in pain and a trickle of blood flowed down her arm. Raither and Harry had only written one word each and very lightly, but the blood bled through the parchment. Umbridge turned back and glanced back at the duo. They looked back, expressions blank, hands folded, and quills once again beside the parchment.

"You," she hissed through her clenched teeth, pointing a shaky finger at Raither, her other hand grasping her arm.

"Yes, me," Raither replied nonchalantly. "What of it? You did not say it was prohibited. And even if it was, it was done out of self-defense."

"Where did you learn it?"

"A book. An ancient book I have come to understand."

Raither stood up, fishing bandages and cloth from out of a pocket. She walked to umbridge's left arm and began wiping the blood away.

"Get away from me!" Umbridge exclaimed as she twisted her arm away from Raither.

"It needs to be bandaged. Please, let me clean it."

"What do you care if it needs to be bandaged?"

"I did not use the charm to harm you for my own amusement. I did it to ask if we could do any other activity in its stead, for it is difficult to write with a damaged hand. Now, please, allow me to bandage your arm."

Umbridge looked deep into Raither's eyes. Until now, those eyes were dead, holding no emotion. Now they showed compassion. Because of this, she reluctantly held out her arm.

Harry watched as rather cleaned and bandaged the arm. In a few minutes, Raither finished and then asked Umbridge the question.

"I have another request. The book we are reading is incomplete and not informing, or at least not to me. My request is this, once I have finished reading the book, may I continue to read a different book on the same subject during class?"

Umbridge looked at her skeptically. What kind of rebellious punk like her would have such a thirst for knowledge? Her very appearance seemed to scream rebelliously and yet in ignorance against society.

"You question my intentions because of my appearance, don't you?" Raither stated more than questioned.

"Yes... and this little episode here does not help."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to purposefully destroy Harry's flesh."

"You did this for Harry's sake though you know the consequences that may come to you because of it?"

Harry perked up, his ears waiting for Raither's reply.

Raither sighed, paused, and then said, "Yes."

Umbridge herself sighed and than replied, "I see. If you do not tell others of your detention, I will discontinue using it. You may leave and you do not have to return tomorrow, but speaking such lies or you will find yourself in detention again. And yes, your requests are granted. Do not abuse them." She then motioned them to leave and they did so.

&&

Harry was amazed at Raither's ability to read people. Every point of the nearly perfectly planned episode went off without a hitch. He still felt uneasy about where she learned such a charm in the first place, but he decided not to press it.

"Harry, I know it ended nicely, but we both should probably lie low for a while. I'm sorry."

"Do not be sorry, I was genuinely impressed."

"Are you going to try out for Quidditch?"

Harry paused. He had completely forgotten about it. It was a question that was so unexpected, one he had no answer for.

"I don't know."

"I would like to see you play. I understand you are quite good, and it may give you something to get away from the pressures of daily life, but it may add pressures of its own. Maybe you want to take it easy this year. Than again, who knows what the future holds. What if this is your last chance?"

Other than the first comment, all of those very factors were going through his own head.

"Unless I decide otherwise due to new information, I think I will. It's been a while."

"Excellent." Raither replied as they entered the Common Room. "I will see you tomorrow for I believe I will retreat to sleep. Please forgive me. Good night. "

"No need to be sorry, in fact, I should be thanking you. Good night."

They than went their separate ways as Raither went to tell the understanding Sehtiar "good night" and Harry went towards the anxiously waiting Ron and Hermione.

&&

Raither awoke slowly and groggily. She was cold and shivering and her back rest on something rock hard. She opened her eyes in a flash when she realized she was not in bed. She was chained nearly to the top of a Cliffside, the other side of the steep canyon naught six feet in front of her. She struggled, but re hands and feet were securely bound. She looked down to the bottom, thousands of feet down. Then she something move, a gray dot down towards the bottom. She could not tell if it was one object or many until she saw a gap. They were rising fast, Dementors.

"Not again, not ever." Raither thought angrily. "They will not conquer me. My soul is mine. Never…"

She struggled hard kicking, tearing at her chains, but they held fast. The Dementors would be here soon. She struggled harder, but only tore her own flesh. They arrived.

They swarmed, hundreds of them, all of them trying to gain control of her own soul. She felt the forces swirl around her. Images of the dying Sam, Joy, images of the past flooded her as she searched desperately for a happy memory. Pain began rocking her body as both forced fought for the same thing. She screamed as the cliff shook from the pressure.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Her patronaus flew from her wand in her pocket and viciously began attacking the Dementors with terrible claws. Soon it disappeared as the Dementors all disappeared themselves. Her chains released and she fell, down, down, down, down into the

waking world…

&&

Her eyes opened slowly. The grass was wet with dew, yet soft and warm. She pulled herself up slowly and looked up from where she had fallen. It would have been very easy to climb. It was just starting to get light and she hurried silently to her room. She only hoped that it was early enough that there would be little stirring.

&&

"I dreamt again." Raither whispered to Sehtiar during breakfast.

Harry immediately perked up. Again?

"Same thing?" Sehtiar whispered back.

"No, but it did have to do with Dementors."

"You still haven't told me anything about that night."

"Soon, I will."

Harry checked to maker sure Ron and Hermione were still arguing animatedly before asking, "It was you who had the Dementor dream last year?"

Raither nodded, than put a single finger to her lips, silencing him.

"I will tell you more later." She mouthed silently.

Then the three of them interrupted Ron and Hermione's argument and talked on more pleasant things.

&&

Harry anxiously opened the letter. On the front it informed him that it was about the Dementor Dream. He had heard rumors about it, what was it, a little less than a year ago? But it was hard to tell what was false and what was true. And since he had bigger worries, he had nearly entirely disregarded it. But now that he knew it was true, he was anxious to learn more about it. So were Ron and Hermione, who hovered right above him.

_Dear Harry, _

_First, if Ron and Hermione are present, please tell them to leave or at least let you read the letter alone. I mean to disrespect, I just trust you more with this, and I don't know them as well._

Harry paused and looked at the two and they nodded and left.

_Secondly, the dream was a true event and did take place. However many of the rumors were incorrect. Here is a faithful account of the actual dream._

Raither suddenly woke up, shivers running races up and down her back. She did not know why but she had a persistent feeling of dread. She got up and slipped on her robes, checking to make sure her wand was still safely in one of the pockets. She silently walked down the corridor and down the steps to the Gryffindor Common Room. At last she reached the last step and peered around the corner. She nearly gasped. Two dementors glided around the room, seamlessly aimlessly. They saw her and began in her direction. She burst from the room out to the other corridors. She had never been so frightened in her life. In a panic she ran, if only to put distance between them and her. She glanced behind her to see them chasing her with great speed. She did not know where she was going. Running blindly, she knew not where she was going.

"_Run!"_

"_Where?"_

"_Any where."_

"_What of the others?"_

"_What others?"_

"_Should I scream?"_

"_Why waste your breath?"_

"_What should I do?"_

Suddenly she found herself trapped. She stopped and realized that she was in the dungeons. A solid wall looked back at her and no doors were unlocked around her. She turned around to see the Dementor gliding slowly towards her. She ran toward the side, nearly running up the wall as she tried to get away. It began grabbing for her and every once of joy left seemed to vanish. Flashes of Sam's death went through her mind.

"No!" she yelled at it and she shoved it away. She stumbled forwards again and tripped when she reached the end of the corridor. She picked herself up and began running again, stumbling along at first.

After a few seconds more of running, a reasonable thought finally screamed for its attention.

"_Fight them."_

"_Fight them?"_

"_Fight them."_

"_How?"_

"_The only way possible."_

"The Patronous Charm." She whispered aloud.

Suddenly she changed direction and began running to the Great Hall. If she could get outside, perhaps she could fight them off. She had never made a complete Patronous, but she could always hope that this would be the first time. She stumbled out the door and onto the grass. She spun around once she had put several hundred feet between her and them. She summoned the happiest thought she could think of and shouted the charm, her wand extended before her. But no matter what she did, all she produced was a silvery mist. Soon she could feel her happiness being drained from her.

"No Sam please. Stay alive." She thought as she saw flashes of memories go through her mind once again. She continued to fight on, but it continued to get worse as her panic increased. Suddenly she tripped and fell backwards to the ground.

"Expecto Patronum!" She yelled one last time as a Dementor swooped down upon her.

She then felt her soul leaving her……………

But before she faded from this world, human touch from the other side saved her……………………..

_You are probably wondering what makes this different than any ordinary dream. I have forgotten to tell you above that I acted out my dream. Meaning I ran through this school and tried to produce a Patronous._

_As for the new dream, it happened a little differently. But, once again, here is a faithful account on it._

Raither awoke slowly and groggily. She was cold and shivering and her back rest on something rock hard. She opened her eyes in a flash when she realized she was not in bed. She was chained nearly to the top of a Cliffside, the other side of the steep canyon naught six feet in front of her. She struggled, but re hands and feet were securely bound. She looked down to the bottom, thousands of feet down. Then she something move, a gray dot down towards the bottom. She could not tell if it was one object or many until she saw a gap. They were rising fast, Dementors.

"Not again, not ever." Raither thought angrily. "They will not conquer me. My soul is mine. Never…"

She struggled hard kicking, tearing at her chains, but they held fast. The Dementors would be here soon. She struggled harder, but only tore her own flesh. They arrived.

They swarmed, hundreds of them, all of them trying to gain control of her own soul. She felt the forces swirl around her. Images of the dying Sam, Joy, images of the past flooded her as she searched desperately for a happy memory. Pain began rocking her body as both forced fought for the same thing. She screamed as the cliff shook from the pressure.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Her patronaus flew from her wand in her pocket and viciously began attacking the Dementors with terrible claws. Soon it disappeared as the Dementors all disappeared themselves. Her chains released and she fell, down, down, down, down into the waking world……………..

_Such dreams usually mean something. Only time will tell what. If you ever dream such dream yourself, I beg you to tell me. Also, if anything strange happens concerning you, I would love to know._

_As for Ron and Hermione, you may tell them of the first dream, as I have no doubt they are curious about it. But please tell them not to tell anyone else, and the same command is directed at you as well. _

_I have only one other request. I do not completely know what happened the three years before we arrived. It would be greatly appreciated if you could write an account of what has happened. In return, I will continue to tell you of any dreams I may have, as well as I will give thought on telling you of us before our arrival here._

_Sincerely, Raither_

Harry closed the letter, not knowing exactly what to think. Putting aside his confusion, he went to the waiting Ron and Hermione to tell them what he could.

&&

A few days later Raither opened a letter from Harry. It was very long and seemed to be an account of the first three years. Raither read it with as much speed she could muster while still understanding what her eyes blurred over. Then she came to the ending statement and that proved to be more disturbing than anything else. He had felt Voldemort when Umbridge touched him.

&&

"I have a bad feeling. Read this." Rather whispered to Sehtiar in the Common Room, handing him Harry's letter.

Several minutes later he replied.

"I take it is the comment of feeling Voldemort that unnerves you."

"Yes, it does not do the same to you?"

"No, it does. It places Harry in greater danger than we at first thought."

"Voldemort has direct access to this place, or more specifically, him, because of her doubt. Bad, very bad."

"I am sure you have a solution to the problem."

"I do, but have no way of implementing it."

"What is the solution?"

"Occlumency."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"You could teach him yourself."

"No. If I did not succeed, he could be in more danger and more at risk. I won't even consider it. Besides, nothing serious has happened, yet. It should be used as a last resort."

"I still say you should consider it."

&&

Her mind was numb from thinking on Occlumency. She still could not latch on to a better reason to teach him it that would overcome her fear of failing to teach him. Instead, her mind turned over to a different topic, one that did not end up having a better outcome.

"Two choices," Raither thought as she tried to get to sleep in her four-poster. "Choice number one: name- Harry Potter. A famed teen for being the only one to survive the killing curse from Voldemort. Plays Quiditch very well as a seeker. Is thin, has longer brown hair, black glasses, and a lightening bolt for a scar on his forehead.

Choice number two: name- Prof. Severus Snape. An older fourty-ish potions teacher who I currently have. Is a part of the Order of the Phoenix, probably as a spy. Wears all black clothes and has shoulder length black hair."

Raither sighed. The answer to which to pick seemed obvious, Harry. Than again, he loved Cho, and had since he had seen her in his first year. But, chasing the Prof. would be dangerous. But than again, chasing either would be difficult with Umbridge around. Her mind told her to pick Harry, while her heart told her to pick the Prof. and it is often said that your mind is much more reliable than emotions. But it was not her mind that needed healing, but her heart.

"But, couldn't either of them break your heart again?"

The thought was sudden, unanswered.

"What makes you think either of them will love you back?"

She didn't know the answer to that either.

She had to get outside. She had to find answers to both questions.

&&

Raither stepped outside, her thoughts starting to speed up again from sneaking around the school. She silently speed walked to the forest, a place where she could sit and think alone and undisturbed. Or so she thought.

&&

Authors note: chapter nine. yay. In order to get this whole story in order and completely planned, I'm taking some time off. The story is probably going to start getting more detailed and the chapters longer but that will cause the story to be updated slower. So for a while I will not be updating, probably lasting for a few months. If there is anyone who does not wish this to happen, let me know, and I shall try to accommodate you. But since no one really seems to care if I update, that is my plan. I will, however, check on my account every once in a while if some one at a later time wishes for the above. Despite what I said above, I still make my futile request for reviews, compliments, and suggestions. And please enjoy.


	10. Confessions

Confessions

&&

The fall wind swayed the grass to and fro as leaves fluttered in the air. Her clothes blew around violently and her hair waved wildly about her face but she merely ignored it as she ran toward her destination. She entered the forest. It was shrouded in an inky darkness and shadows fell long upon the trees and various shrubberies and yet she saw a black form walking along, quiet mumblings being the only thing that disturbed the peace and quiet.

"Professor?" she asked, concerned.

Prof. Snape wheeled around and looked in surprise at her.

"Sameya again," he stated flatly. "What are you doing here?"

Raither stopped, realizing what she had just done.

"Please, I, er, beg of you, do not take away points, I would prefer detention."

"You are in a bad situation to be asking for requests, no matter how odd they may be. Now I ask you again, what are you doing here?"

"I, uh…" she stammered, than quickly regained her composure. "It's just, I wondered if you were okay."

"You are wondering if I am okay? Are you feeling alright? This has not been the first time you have followed me, and if I recall correctly, you did not have a good enough reason to justify your actions that time either. Why? Just why did you do either of these things?"

Raither felt weak. She sarcastically thought, "Yeah, I am definitely going to tell you I love you and that explains why I do all these strange things."

"I-" but nothing came to mind to justify it.

"You are constantly in peril, should I not worry?"

"To what peril are you hinting at?"

He smirked, a look of amusement that Raither did not know what to do with.

"Do not play games with me. Acting spy is a dangerous job, but acting as a two timer is more dangerous yet, even though it makes it much more difficult to be caught."

And then she felt it. He was trying to pry into her mind, though not trying very hard, and she quickly closed him off.

"So, you do use Occlumency…" she stated quietly, trailing off at the end.

"Yes, but what do you know of the magic?"

"I am also a ligilemns and occlumns, although how gifted I truly am is yet to be tested."

Then a radical thought entered her head. Why not ask him to teach Harry, or at least test whether or not she was good enough to?

"No way. He would never teach Harry. And you can't ask him to test you, it could be dangerous," she thought to herself.

"You have a question in your eyes."

She looked up, feeling that her thoughts had been invaded.

"A question concerning me."

"Yes, sir, I do."

"But you will not ask it?"

"I do not have the audacity to."

"One would think that Potter had taught you to disregard authority."

"My own conscience and convictions come first to anything that might rub off on me from Harry."

"And yet, here you are, wandering around after hours."

Raither could not help but chuckle.

"I find it impossible to think in such rooms that are provided within the Gryffindor tower. Regardless, I know it was wrong. When shall I report to your office for detention?"

"Hmmm, you could report Sunday night or, instead, you will ask me the question that haunts your eyes as punishment."

She started.

"You would use blackmail…" she paused. "Very well, however, I remind you it was your idea. I have two. First, are you truly in league with Dumbledore or does your allegiance truly lies with Voldemort?"

Prof. Snape looked surprise. Slowly, he began an answer.

"I am sure that your suspicions of my allegiance have been planted by Potter. But as for a true answer, I can give none, in less some one being watching, or listening."

"To tell the truth, no such question of your allegiance was planted by Harry. It was of my own suspicion of many, brought on by evil times."

Raither shivered, "I should have worn something warmer, or, even better, worn my robes. Why didn't I this time...? Idiot, you knew you would have been out here for a while…"

"Are you cold?" Prof. Snape asked.

"Um, yes…"

The Prof. took off his outer cloak and placed it around Raither's shoulders.

"Thank you…"

She blushed and looked away; she couldn't hide it, no matter how hard she tried.

"Are you… feeling alright?" he asked.

"Ah………. Yeah…"

She then paused, and then remembered her first question still went unanswered.

"You still haven't answered my first question."

"Yes, I am quite well, thank you."

"That is good to hear. Now if you will excuse me," she looked up into his eyes, "I will leave you in peace. Please forgive my intrusion."

His eyes flashed but he said nothing, and Raither began walking out of the forest. Suddenly she felt a spell being thought by him.

"Legilimens"

She grabbed her wand and immediately whispered the same, and instead of him peering into her mind, she peered into his.

-A child sat in a corner, his father yelling harshly at his mother-

Suddenly she was thrown from his mind and she came back to her own senses.

"You saw, didn't you-"

But he never finished when Raither interrupted him.

"I am sorry, that was you and your parents, I- I never imagined."

She collapsed to her knees, but managed to keep from crying… she herself wasn't sure why… it's just, perhaps it was just a glimmer of understanding…

"I am sorry…"

"Don't be. Indeed I am surprised that you even care."

"I, didn't have parents, I, I am an orphan. But, if that is what it is like, perhaps I, perhaps, not having parents is better… in this cruel world…"

"No, don't, I can hardly think that, it can hardly be true, and it really was not as bad as it seemed," Prof. Snape replied. "You have no reason to have pity for me."

Raither looked up at him. His eyes looked concerned. They actually looked concerned.

"But, it's more than pity, isn't it?"

"Just as what is in your eyes is more than concern."

They blanched.

"Your right, it's because-"

They blanched again.

"I love you." They said simultaneously.

They looked away, embarrassed and shocked. Raither struggled to find her voice.

"I- er- should go- um- I will meet you here- er- same place, same time…"

She gave the professor's robe back into his fumbling hands. And then she ran out of the forest, leaving the professor alone, shocked, numb, voiceless and unable to move from being as much. It took some time before he at last made his way to the castle.

&&

Sehtiar nearly vomited.

It was getting later as he sat in his four-poster when he at last found time to read Raither's letter. He could not believe what occurred after Raither's first Dementor dream. Just could not. No wonder she did not talk about it until now…

... Felt my soul leaving me...

Before human touch brought me to the other side of reality………………

I awoke and found Prof. Snape looking down at me. He told me that he had been chasing me. I awoke him as I was corned in the dungeons, even tried to open his locked door. And when I had pushed past the Dementor, that was him, he said I had practically ran up the wall. After I had failed at producing a Patronaus, he said I fell to the ground and did not breathe. Any attempt at waking me up or forcing me to breathe through the use of spells did not only fail, but the spells just bounced off of me. In a panic, he used mouth to mouth resuscitation. After only one breath, I sputtered to life. I know it has been a long time since than and now; perhaps you will be able to forgive my delays…

He could understand why she had delayed. It would be a very painful and embarrassing event. But, wait… that was not why she delayed. But then, why? Sehtiar pondered and thought until something struck him. It seemed insane, something totally crazy, but, was it the truth? Was it because she was in love with him? No, not even Raither would be crazy enough for that, right? It was far too soon, with Sam practically fresh in his grave. She would yet be mourning for him. Unless, that was the very reason for why, maybe she wanted healing for her heart.

"But why Professor Snape?!" he thought angrily. "He is more than twice your age and absolutely hates Harry! If anyone else knew, sheeze, you could get in huge trouble for it! Well, I guess that is assuming any one would believe it…"

Sehtiar sighed, frustrated with his twin sister. This would cause problems, considering there already was friction between the two. She would be lucky if she would survive the entire thing. And it may cause more unneeded danger for all.

&&

Raither woke up, yawned and what happened last night flooded her like the coming dawn. She had the love of her beloved Potions teacher. Joy overcame her, an emotion she never thought that she would feel for a long time. Heh, she may have gone outside to think, and although she did not get that chance, her questions were answered. Well, at least one of them. She could not help but chuckle. Heheh. She got out of bed and immediately found a letter from Sehtiar that was waiting for her.

Dear Raither,

Be careful, Raither, be very careful. I first felt sick when I first read the ending to your first dream and I can only wonder if even more, well, things have come about because of what happened that night. If you have fallen in love with the professor, I- I can only guess at the consequences. Be very careful. And remember, he is more that twice your age and absolutely hates Harry. There is already friction between the two and you might create more. Do not give any more reason for hate than those two already have.

Love, Sehtiar

Raither sighed, despite her mounting joy. So he had already guessed. Was it really that obvious? She didn't know, but was determined to find out. She quickly scribbled out a note inquiring about as much.

&&

She waited impatiently for him to arrive. There were few at the tables, for it was yet early for most. Despite her impatience, she was able to eat a little. But mostly she looked towards Sehtiar's entrance. A few minutes he came, said "good morning" and began piling food onto his plate. She mumbled a "good morning" in reply and forced the note into his hand. Surprised, he took it and quickly scanned it before writing a reply and handing it back to her.

No, it isn't obvious. The only reason I can tell is well, the reason to that should be obvious. I am your twin brother after all. But, even though, try to keep it more hidden. Make it so hidden that not even I can tell. It would be disastrous if anyone else knew.

She closed the note and nodded at him before continuing eating.

&&

"Only a week or so into the new year and already so much has happened." Raither thought, only goading herself farther from the task at hand. She had been reading like mad, taking notes from the books at the library whenever she could. Even now during history of magic, Sehtiar was taking notes for her sake as she pored of the book in front of her. In turn, she would later recopy his notes, and he would read through hers. It was a happy switch, but now she was only wasting time with her own thoughts. Sehtiar noticed this and gave her a stern look, the very look she was hoping to receive from him. She gave him a look apology and he returned his attention toward the teacher. She quickly returned to the book, her eyes flying across the page.

"Thank you, Sehtiar." She thought, "I would never have the ability to listen to him as only you and Hermione can."

&&

"So, how far into the library have you penetrated with this insane reading of yours? You have been reading for just over a year after all." Sehtiar asked once they had left the classroom.

She had to push and shove to keep within talking distance of Sehtiar.

"I should be finished within just over two weeks."

"Really? That soon?"

"Okay, that is assuming I can keep the current pace. More realistically, I should be done within three to four weeks."

"Still impressive."

"Perhaps, but it doesn't seem fast enough."

"Sheeze, if I did not know you better, I would say you were power hungry. You read all that you can in your spare time. When do you make time for fun? For relaxing?"

She didn't know how to respond. She did, usually through drawing, but that also meant she got little or no sleep. How could she tell him that?

"Let me guess," he went on, allowing her to put off a definite answer. "You haven't, not for the past week. Or for the past year for that matter."

"Well, to a certain extent, you're right."

Sehtiar stopped, disbelief written all over his face.

"You have not been getting any sleep, have you?"

Raither only nodded.

"Raither, you must stop, you will only destroy yourself."

"And what of Harry?"

"You cannot protect him if you are not at full health!"

"Nothing has come, not yet."

"Oh really? What of these dreams of yours? Is that truly nothing? If I could be given a valid guess, I would say that Voldemort will start using indirect, but more direct, ways of attacking and getting at him. If you are not going to stay on your toes, you need to teach him Occlumency. At least then he can defend himself."

Sehtiar then turned and walked away, leaving Raither wishing, wanting, but, no, not yet…

&&

Raither's quill wrote slowly as she took notes from the potions book she was reading for the essay they were supposed to be writing. She found it difficult to focus as she mind persisted to daydream. She wondered what it was like for him, being a student. It was obvious to her that he was talented, but how did that affect his relationships, his everyday life as a student? She didn't know, but it was nice to think about. Assuming of course he had any personal relationships. But he must have spent much time poring over his Potions book absorbing ingredients and instructions as they became as much a part of him as his skin was. Perhaps he had even read through this book. She loved the thought. She would love to have his old potions book for the same reason. Surely he would have had an advanced potions book. What if it was sitting in one of the cupboards?

"Stop it, Raither," she silently and harshly scolded herself.

But it was possible, wasn't it? She could buy it couldn't she? What if she could get a hold of the professor's old potions book? It just maybe might be here and may prove to be a valuable object to be in possession of. But what would be a good enough reason to look through the old books? Perhaps to get a head start on potions by purchasing an advanced copy, or just to have as an extra one, or to just look for someone's? The tricky part of the last thought would be if he asked whose.

"Then why not tell him the truth? He would be able to understand, would he not; I am after all, one of the best here in this classroom." She sighed as she slowly turned the page. Once she had finished skimming that page for information, she let her eyes, and mind, wander again.

What of the combination of the first and last thought? Getting ahead in potions by using his old book?

"No," she thought, "I'll just get in to get a head start. Hopefully I will have the strength to ask him after class."

"Sehtiar," she whispered. "The class is about to end, and I am not going to finish. I am going to stay behind for just a couple of minutes. I will catch up with you later."

He nodded then returned to his essay again, which was coming to a successful end. He rolled it up and joined the others in placing their essays on Prof. Snape's desk. Raither finished hers just as everyone was leaving. She hurriedly did the same as Sehtiar and walked briskly to his desk.

"Professor? I have a request to make of you."

He looked up from the grading he was doing with a look of "now what?" written on his face.

"And that is?"

"I wanted to know if it would be okay if I could purchase a used advanced copy of potions from you to get ahead in my studies."

"I am sure you can wait for next year for that."

"Please professor, I would rather not."

He sighed. "Alright, they are in that cupboard over there."

"How much were they when they were new."

"Nine galleons."

Raither fished out a pouch and counted out ten galleons and slapped onto the professor's desk before walking towards the cupboard. She opened it and began to take out and scan the different books, trying to find the familiar handwriting somewhere within a copy. A few books down, she thought she found it. Indeed it had been written all over within the book, scribbling out what the book said and put in notes of their own. She set it down and put the other copies back within.

"Have you found what you were looking for?"

"Yes," she said as she walked towards him, pulling out her money bag again, "how much does it cost for your silence. I would wish that Sehtiar did not know of this."

"You have already overpaid."

"That was for you time, this is for your silence. Unless you want more for both?"

Give me two more galleons and we have a deal. Do you still wish to meet in the forest?"

"Yes, thank you professor."

She shoved the book into her bag and walked hastily out of the room.

&&

Raither slipped out of the Common Room and began en route to the library. She did not have very much time before the meeting in the forest but she at least could get a little reading done, even if it was only a few minutes worth. She walked in and instead gazed longingly at the restricted door. If only she could get in there. So much information, and so much of it that not many people knew about, every sentence valuable. Or at least, most of them. Instead she stalked out of the library before she did something she would later regret and found her way out to the forest.

&&

She stepped barefooted onto the cool grass, a soothing feeling that reminded her of other pleasant things. The wind tugged gently at her robes, a swirling motion that she could feel at her core. The sky was filled with glittering stars though the darkness has its own beauty as it filled the world with its various shadows. This is where she was at home, bending the line of light and darkness amidst the natural world of living and soul-less things. This is where she could choose to stand out or blend in and this night she chose to blend into the black as walked swiftly towards the Forbidden Forest.

The Forest was without any human presence until now, and its quiet murmurings became nearly silent, for the wind was ebbing away to Raither's dismay. She walked carefully with grace, being sure that every step was as silent as the last.

She was yet early so she stopped to listen for any other voices that may be made by the other creatures that took residence in the wood. Instead, she heard silence before a quiet padding of feat grew nearer to the forest. She hid quickly behind a tree before she could confirm that the new form was indeed Prof. Snape. Sure enough, the familiar muttering began again and she could see the familiar robes accustomed to him.

"Good evening, professor."

His head jerked up and Raither stepped into view.

"Perfect weather, is it not?" her voice was even and calm, something she had found slightly more difficult twenty-four hours earlier.

"Evening. As for the weather, it looks as though it may rain. Some would find that is less-than-perfect weather."

"Do you consider it as much?"

He looked at her with the usual inscrutable expression and held eye contact for a few moments before answering.

"Surely you did not wish to meet me here only to ask about my weather preferences."

"You are right, I didn't, but as the subject has been brought up I should very much like to know."

"I have no preference when it comes to rain alone; however, when it is coupled with a storm it can be quite pleasant."

"I see."

"And your reason for meeting here?"

"To apologize for my behavior last night and for our previous encounter. The trouble that it cost you, how much do you want in monetary means?" she replied pulling out her money bag.

"Surely you jest."

She looked up, not quite sure that she had heard correctly.

"Of course not. You are, typically, not one who is amused by such things, jokes and such. Now, how much do you want?"

"Keep your money to yourself. You have already paid me for other ridiculous trumped up charges. Your behavior is very easily excusable, your reason quite valid. I merely thought it impossible that you would have such a reason.

"And why is that? Did you truly think that you are unlovable, such a cruel potions master that you had driven out any possibility for someone to love you? It is such cruelty that ironically, first sparked my interest. Although I thought in impossible that you could love me in return."

"Impossible? No, you are untamed yet beautiful, though your beauty is well hidden. You don not shine with a naïve innocence, but glitter like a light struggling in the darkness. I never thought one as young as you could love me, who is more than twice your age."

"But I am shy, quiet, trying to disappear into obscurity. I am one in hundreds of students. Why me, there are so many, so many that are so much more beautiful than me?"

"But, as you said, you never strive for attention, never flaunted the knowledge I know you have. You choose to sink into obscurity. That is not a virtue easily found."

"Harry and Hermione; it seems that your words would accuse them of as much."

"Yes, they are two prime examples of what I have said."

"But, even if you believe that, it does not completely justify your behavior towards Potter. You have such hatred, such animosity; even I cannot find enough to justify it."

She looked up into his eyes and knew instantly that she had crossed some invisible line due to the fire in his eyes and the hatred that was etched in every line of his face.

"I-I'm sorry, I should not have said anything on the subject. I should have known."

"Report to my office at ten on Saturday night for detention."

She looked up into his yes, wondering what she would find, but she found nothing.

"You want to know the reason, don't you?"

"Yes, but I should have considered your feelings before mouthing off."

"Then I will see you on Saturday."

He began walking away and Raither was left standing there, yet in shock. Suddenly he turned.

"That was you, wasn't it? You were the one who was singing the night before Christmas and then again in the rain."

She was shocked; she didn't realize that anyone but Sehtiar had heard her.

"Y- yes."

"You ought to sing more. You are quite good."

And he continued on his way, not looking back once.

&

The strokes kept coming, never stopping, as if they had at last become an extension of her. The page filled with loving and flowing lines as they portrayed a love that had at one time thought to be impossible. And even though it was indeed real, most would not consider it as much as they bickered with each other, debating meanings that went deeper within than skin.

"Sam…"

Sam and she once did the same thing. Considering she could not even see his face when she fell in love with him made it deeper than most loves. It was a love that was pure, that was complete, but now it was gone…

Tears threatened to spill but she bit her lip until it bled to keep them from coming. And they stayed, right on the brink, but they did not spill.

"I am made of harder stuff than this…" she whispered to herself. "But I am not myself…"

She put the sketchbook away and fell into deep sleep right as she touched the bed.

&

She woke a few hours later. Not feeling sleepy at all, she got up and dressed. She looked out the window to see that dawn wouldn't break for a couple of hours yet. Taking her bag with her, she padded downstairs. There, she found someone she did not expect, a house-elf.

When it saw her it shrieked, she yelled "wait!", but to no avail, for it apparated away with a pop. She sighed and plopped in the chair that sat right next to the fire. Pointing her wand at it she whispered, "Expellimius," and it flared brightly and warmly. She watched it leap and dance as the flames twirled into figures and events. Suddenly she found herself singing quietly to herself.

"Fires burning against the night

Fires burning bright

As they rival the stars

With their glittering light

Feel the warmth they give

A warmth that proves you live

No matter how many the scars

You will find you can still forgive

Fight on for this world

As the magic once swirled

Pure and innocent and clean

Until evil appeared and unfurled

May your fire be more than a flicker

Though it moves even quicker

Like a sword enflamed in lightening

While your blood runs thicker

Free this haunted world

Where the magic once swirled

Pure, clean, and innocent

Until evil came and unfurled

Unfurled the beauty,

Destroyed the innocence

Stole the purity

And left me in a puddle of blood…."

She sighed again, and the fire seemed to sigh with her. Words, words that had been penned to last a lifetime, yet they had faded with time. It would be rare that you could find such poems even in the most ancient of books, but that did not make it impossible, and she had found a few. She loved the words, and cherished them. It was this sort of poetry that kept her going.

"Raither?"

A voice penetrated her thoughts. She looked up to see Harry looking down at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but are you? You looked so sad…"

"I apologize, I was thinking of the past. What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to come by the fire."

"Seems you had the same idea I had."

There was a pause before Raither continued.

"Have you been dreaming?"

Harry looked at her oddly.

"I don't mean ordinary dreams, I mean like reoccurring ones, or dreams with similar themes," she went on.

"I have."

Her fears were confirmed.

"Of what?"

"Just a dark corridor."

Silence engulfed them again.

"How long have you been sitting here?" Harry finally asked.

"I don't know, when I first got up it was a couple of hours before dawn. What time is it now?"

"Dawn just broke over the horizon."

Did she really just sit through two hours? Was that possible?

"Oh, okay, thanks, I should probably go back upstairs…"

And so she padded upstairs, thoughts of dreams and occlumency whirring in her mind before she shoved them to the back with thoughts of others.

&

She dabbed the paint on as fast as she could without compromising the quality of the painting. She had never felt this way before, but this refreshing excitement coursed through her and propelled her to paint more and more. She could not stop if she wanted to. Soon, Sam and Prof. Severus Snape were looking back up at her from the canvas. But, more importantly, she would soon find learn something from the past; the Professor's past. But before that, there were Quidditch tryouts.

&

Raither walked nervously to the Quidditch pitch. Her palms were sweaty and she fount it difficult to grip the handle of the broom.

"What are you thinking?" Raither silently chided herself. "What makes you think you could make it on the team? Why do you want to anyway?"

She knew. Harry himself proved how dangerous how Quidditch could be.

"Raither!"

She nearly jumped out of her boots. She turned to see Sehtiar's form running up to her, a broom in his tightly clenched fist.

"Are you trying out?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he replied and they kept walking.

Relief flooded her; then she would not have to.

"Hey! Are you going to?" Sehtiar asked in surprise to her broom.

"Not anymore, I didn't know you were going to."

"Wait, why were you going to when you didn't want to?"

"Harry Potter."

That was all she had to say and Sehtiar immediately understood. His expression changed from expectant joy to a somber seriousness.

"Do you think that he really has that kind of power over Harry already?"

"He has been having reoccurring dreams."

"Then, Raither-"

"I know; (insert). But I don't think I can teach him. Its not that I don't have the gift of Occlumency, it's that I don't have the gift of teaching. I can guide him, but he must be taught by someone else

"Who?"

She didn't answer.

"Do you know of anyone?" he prodded.

"Not… really…"

They arrived at the arena. As Sehtiar walked towards the field, Raither climbed up into the bleachers.

"Raither, what will you do?"

She was looking down at the large group that had come to try out and Sehtiar's head specifically, but she saw none of it.

"What will you do?"

Reading, studying, practicing; she was constantly doing it for Harry's benefit, Harry's safety. Because of it, she knew about things that most her age didn't even know existed.

"What can you do?"

But was it enough? Could she really protect Harry? Did she have the power and strength to defend him from the horrors that may come for him?

"What can you do alone?"

Or did she have to look for help? Someone she could trust, someone that could help her, someone who would understand… She couldn't ask Sehtiar, she had asked too much of him and he deserved a normal life.

"Who?"

Sehtiar asked the same question and she didn't have a good answer for him either. What she needed was a real friend, not like Harry. That was a relationship that grew from a desperate struggle between him and Voldemort.

"You call that flying?"

A drawling, sneering voice broke into her thoughts and she looked right to see Draco Malfoy laughing. She looked towards the victim of his remark and saw and small boy and she conceded was not flying well. But what gave him the right to laugh at him?

"Shut up, Malfoy," she said loudly and seriously.

&

He swiveled his head, surprised, at the girl that sat alone several feet to the left of them. She had broad shoulders through the rest of her torso did not fit proportionate to them. Her long black hair cascaded down her back in a low ponytail and her bangs hid her eyes surprisingly well. She had a black, metal lip ring, seven piercings in her ear, and her skin was quite pale. She was not beautiful; in fact, she had a face that, if she did not have long hair, she could very easily be confused for being male. She wore her school robe over the typical white button-up, but she wore black jeans beneath that. On her feet she wore black, sturdy boots. He had the feeling he had seen her before, but didn't know where. The other felling he had was that she was an antisocial loner that hated authority and the world in general.

"What do you care?" he retorted viciously.

&

Merely by Malfoy's comment, Raither knew he had put the usual stereotypes on her. Raither also knew (by what Harry had told her) that Malfoy had often mocked others and seemed to think better of himself than what he saw. But it was true, why did she care?

"Because you'll never respect yourself if you keep making fun of others," she replied calmly.

She looked up at him as she brushed a few strands from her right eye. She got the reaction she wanted; shock mingled with rage. He stood up and her head and eyes followed.

&

How could she? That look of concern on her face did not fit at all. It looked foreign, alien. And he did not deserve pity, he deserved better.

"Who do you think you are?" he spat.

&

She stood up. Walking towards him, she held out her hand.

"Sameya, Raither Sameya."

Inside, she was begging him to shake her hand. She had suddenly found that she wanted 'Draco' to be her answer.

&

He stood, dumbfounded. He kept looking at her hand, then her cold, piercing, black eyes, to her hand again. Rage seized him and he sprayed her hand with spit.

&

Her spirits sank in an instant as the spit came in contact with her hand. It slowly dripped as her hand hovered before her. Slowly she withdrew and wiped the spit from her hand onto her pants.

"Is there anyone, Malfoy? Can there be anyone?"

With that she turned and walked away. Grabbing her broom she continued until she reached the stairs and disappeared.

&

She walked across the grounds to the tree where you could sit under its shade and see the lake stretched out before you. She slid to the ground, not unlike how her spirits fell only a few minutes earlier.

"Will you follow after me, Malfoy? Will my words have the effect I want?" she asked herself silently. "Why do you care?"

She paused; the answer came like a bolt of lightening.

"You want to help him."

A shadow fell across her and her name was spoken.

"Sameya."

She looked up to see Malfoy's face looking down at her.

"You're the twin, aren't you?"

She nodded.

"What did you mean by what you said?"

Her heart skipped a beat; it worked?

"You don't really have any friends, do you?" she answered.

His face was impassive, but she could sense a battle raging in his mind.

"Why do you care?"

"I want to help you."

"Why? I don't need any help."

"Yes, you do," she said calmly, but his question was haunting her.

Why did she want to help him? Wasn't she looking for help herself?

"You're alone, and you spend your nights the same."

"No one knows that; least of all you, mudblood."

"No one knows that; least of all you, pureblood."

Malfoy sneered.

"You use it as a derogative term," he chuckled.

"No."

Raither stood up.

"'Pureblood' is merely an adjective, mudblood is a derogative term. Not that I care, but you being a pureblood only makes you different, not better."

Silence began.

"Do you hate me?" Raither finally asked.

"I don't- I don't know…" he replied quietly. "Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other on principle."

"I don't live by that principle. I find it rather idiotic."

Malfoy hung his head. Raither crouched down and looked up into his eyes.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm here," Raither said quietly and tenderly.

Taking hole of her broom, she stood up and walked away.

&

Telling the Fat Lady "Mibulus Mimbletonia" she walked expectantly into the common room. Looking around, she found him sitting by the window with the other tree. Spotting her, he leapt up and walked towards her.

"Where were you?"

"Sorry, lets go to you bed."

He nodded and led her.

"Did you make it?" she asked expectantly.

"Yeah," he said as a grin spread over his face.

She smiled as well, one that was real and genuine.

"Excellent, I am happy for you."

"Thanks, I was nervous. I didn't know if I had the skill. I wish you could have seen me. Where were you anyway?"

"Malfoy ticked me off."

"Draco Malfoy? The one with a pointy face and blond hair?"

"That's the one. So, I'm sorry, I left."

"No that's fine. Er, would you feel put off if I wanted to go to bed now. I am pretty tired from tryouts."

"No, that's fine. You get some sleep."

And she left to the girls dormitories.

&

She knocked and stepped into his office, not really knowing what to expect. He sat at his desk, his wand pointed directly at her. She instantly flashed out her own.

"Quite paranoid, aren't you?" he sneered.

The little light that was lit in the room made shadows that made his face even more, what some would call, evil.

"One should usually be suspicious if they have a weapon pointed at them."

He lowered his wand and she did the same.

"You want to know why I hate Potter? Some would consider it unwise to ask such things when they know the person but little."

"Then I apologize for my irrational question. I have another; why am I here?"

"I will show you why, but it comes at a price."

"Name it."

"A potion."

She looked at him, puzzled.

"I am sure that you are more than able of making it yourself."

"It is a potion that is impossible to make by ones self."

"I am not familiar with it."

"I would not expect you to be. But once the potion is finished, I will show you the memory that explains my hatred."

So, he was going to show her a memory. A memory of another is a valuable thing. She had a feeling this potion was as well.

"I will help you."

He walked to his desk, opened a large and old book, and beckoned her to him.

"This is the one."

His finger pointed to the most complicated potion she had ever seen. It was a huge undertaking and he was right in saying it would be impossible for only one person to brew it. It was a poison that completely ensnared a person, spirit, body, mind, and soul. Those that created it would be able to control the person once the indicated enchantment was spoken or thought. It was even more potent that the Imperius Curse.

"May one ask why you want to create such a potion? Merely suggesting it would throw suspicions into most."

"You may ask, but I cannot answer, not yet."

"I see."

She looked at the ingredients. Most of them were the foulest substances ever in existence and all of them were very rare. She didn't see how it was possible for them to obtain the ingredients unless they stole them.

"How are we even getting the ingredients?"

"I already have most of them."

She looked sideways at him. His face was impassive, but his eyes were determined.

"My word, how?" she found it difficult to believe him.

"You may ask, but I cannot answer, not yet."

At this point, he was stretching her trust to the limit.

"Professor, what do we yet need to obtain?"

"At this point we are peers; you can call me by my first name. I will have everything by next weekend. Will you be prepared to make it then?"

"Yes, but are you sure I am the right student for this, or the right person?"

"Yes, I will see you Saturday at dawn."

"Good night, Severus."

"Good night, Raither."

&

She tossed and turned, the day's events still playing in her mind.

"How long can you possibly last?"

She confessed, she could not answer her own question.

"Excuse me."

She jumped up, startled by the interruption. She turned to see her roommate looking at her.

"You can't sleep either, can you?"

Raither cast around in her mind for her name. She could not find one. Within the year they had roomed together, they had rarely spoken. Both seemed shy and Raither could tell she was at least two years younger than her.

"No…."

"Um, could you help me with something?"

Raither blanched; she was asking her for help?

"Er- if I can…"

The girl smiled, it was genuine, but scared.

"Could you help me with a charm?"

Raither smiled, a genuine smile that she hoped would give courage to her.

"Sure."

It did.

Author's note: I apologize. I had originally planned to have this up a LONG time ago, but factors and situations beyond my control made that impossible. As for the story itself, I debated taking the story in this direction, but I think it is for the best. Hopefully, anyone reading this agrees with me. I still make my futile request for reviews, compliments, and suggestions. And please enjoy.


End file.
